Treading on Fire
by Fleur de Lys1
Summary: A Tasuki/Rei fic. A help from an outsider is drastically needed. Certain elements will interrupt the focus of this quest the new commer will face. It's just a matter of time that someone will tread on the very fire in the depths of her soul.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own Fushigi Yuugi as well as Sailormoon. Yuu Watase is the talented creator of Fushigi Yuugi and Naoko Takeuchi is the wonderful maker of Sailormoon. I love them both!!!**_

_****_

_**Well guys here comes the promised fic that I wanted to do (Faith...ahem...'tis about your two fav couple)!!! I got held back from writing **_STAY_ 'coz of my freaking busy final exam week!!! But don't be sad I already know what to do in my head. I just need to write them that's all. Unfortunately I'm going on vacation for awhile and I'll be back with my computer in front and my fic _STAY_ up and ready to be posted (both the final chapter and the epilogue). And also obviously I will have more chapters for this new fic of mine. Well guys have a happy reading and have a safe and wonderful holiday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Treading on Fire 

Prologue 

The Silver Millennium: 

Today was the day the Earth and the Moon finally became united. Today was the biggest celebration the entire solar system had ever seen. The crown prince of Earth, Endymion, and the princess of the Moon, Serenity, tied the knot. All of the Silver Alliance became as stable and peaceful as ever. Everyone enjoyed the feasts anywhere within the nine planets and the Moon, where the wedding was held, was the happiest place of all. The princesses of the eight planets, who were also the best friends of the now married Serenity, couldn't be happier. Their wild and innocent silver hair burden had finally been tamed by the Prince of Earth himself, whom the princess used to loath so much. 

"Our sweet Serenity has found her one true love at last!" Cheered the Princess of Venus, Minako. 

"Ah, I miss my old sempai...," sighed the ever dreamy Makoto, the Princess of Jupiter. 

"Makoto dear, you always miss your old sempai!" Minako countered. Turning to her blue hair friend who was sitting by the corner and sticking her nose in her book again, Minako smiled sneakily at her. "So, Ami-chan...when's the wedding?" 

Startled by the impulsive remark of one of her best friends, the shy Princess of Mercury just covered her face with her book. 

"Oh I love it when love is in the air!" The Princess of Venus, also known as the senshi of love, sang along. However, she felt something was missing. She could sense a twitch in her heart whenever someone who needed the spirit of love in their lives begged for Venus' guidance. 

"Hey Rei-chan!" Minako skipped to her fiery best friend. "You're so lucky to catch the bouquet! You know what they say...whoever catches the flower from the bride will get married next." 

"I don't believe the catching-a-bouquet will result me being married. That's too farfetched!" The Princess of Mars, Rei, grumpily said. "I don't even have a man in my life!" 

"We just have to find you a suitable suitor and it will be up to you how to handle him," winked Makoto. 

Rei stood up from where she was seated. "Well good luck finding me one. It's not as if I'm desperate to find a guy. I'm happy the way I am now. My best friend is finally with Endymion and I have three other very best friends right here in front of me. What more can I ask for?" 

Her best friends already knew that, but they also knew that Rei was alone, deep inside. They could tell that a special someone was the key to fill the gap that their fiery priestess for a best friend yearned for. 

The next day after the wedding, Rei decided to meditate in front of the sacred fire of the Moon palace. She thought about yesterday's conversation with her gang. Everybody seemed to be touched by love. Ami was already engaged to a handsome young man named Greg. Though he's only a commoner, the love between them surpassed all boundaries. Makoto was always in love with any man that looked like her old boyfriend. It's just a matter of time when she would finally find who truly belonged to her. Minako, on the other hand, didn't have that special someone yet, but she's always surrounded by beautiful things and of course the essence of love which she inherited from her queen mother. Finally, Serenity just found happiness from the man she loved. Everybody around her were touched in the heart except her. She could feel love from her best friends, but she felt that she needed some other kind of love. It gnawed at her being just thinking of that notion of actually finding a one true love; a one true love that would dare tread on the fire within her very being. 

**_I know what you're thinking - - "it's sooooooooo short!!!!!" Sorry guys, but like I said I promise you'll have more next year!!! Bye bye for now everyone!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**_Hello everyone! RubyRedDragon05: _**Thank you Thank you Thank you for the praises!!! LOL! Seriously, I'm very flattered...hehe. ** skyprincess: **I'm glad you like Tasuki/Rei pairing. Honestly I like anything that has Rei paired with any guy as long as the story is written well. Thanks! **Faith: **Hehe...this chapter is a bit longer than the prologue. About the dare...well Minako/Koji...honestly...I don't feel inspired writing them (not yet maybe). What made you think of pairing them??? They're both unique, that I know. **Priscilla: **Hehe I think Rei didn't want to ruin the fun for Serenity's sake if she threw the flower away. Well, who knows maybe she'll get married next... **monoxide child: **Thanks!!! I had a pretty peaceful, calming break. **Myst-Lady: **Thanks for reading my fics! 

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING HERE...except the idea._**

Chapter 1 

The Universe of the Four Gods: 

"What the hell are we going to do now? Taka's memory orbs are getting harder and harder to get!" 

"We know, no da! This new enemy is nothing I've seen before. I really don't know what to do, no da." 

"Guys we just have to keep trying, ok? I know we can beat this guy." 

"But how, Miaka? How can we beat an enemy that keeps coming back and drains the life energy of people?" 

"Nuriko's right. We could only hurt the enemy but not kill it. We need help to find out how to destroy it." 

"I agree with Tama...excuse me...Taka." The ghost of the emperor of Konan couged. "We should ask Taiitsukun." 

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's...Ahhhh!!!" Tasuki turned around and almost had a heart attack. "Don't scare me like that old hag!" 

The not so appealing guardian of the Universe of the Four Gods appeared in front of the desperate Suzaku Shichiseishi and their priestess. Taiitsukun observed her world delving closer and closer into chaos, yet again. She knew they all needed help from the outside to stop the evil from devouring everything in her world. It wasn't just a matter of finding Taka's memory orbs, orbs that contain all his past life from when he was called Tamahome, before he was reincarnated into Miaka's world. It was a matter of great importance that they find these orbs to stop the evil from controlling the whole world, for these orbs, once they had been collected together, the priestess would able to summon Suzaku again.. It was fortunate of them that they already had five out of seven. 

"Listen all of you. I will appeal to the gods themselves to send us the one who could help us. The gods themselves know that we are in peril and without this world the beast gods would merely disappear from existence." Taiitsukun informed them. 

"So you're telling us that we need someone to help us basically. Uhm...but I still don't understand...are the gods going to drop that person off here?" Miaka asked, scratching her head. 

Taiitsukun just stared at the Priestess of Suzaku. "Follow me people. I will transport you all to my place." 

With a flash of light they were gone from their spot and landed quite heavily in front of a large room. 

"That hurt Taiitsukun! You didn't even bother to land us somewhere soft, like a futon maybe?" The red head warrior complained. 

"QUIET! Tasuki you have to learn how to shut that mouth of yours!" The old hag breathed in gulps of air to keep herself calm. "Now, everyone follow my instructions. All of you have to circle the flame and focus on the fire." 

The great room was actually some kind of a meditation room, with a huge central fire within a contained square shaped hole. 

"Focus more...focus your powers to the fire..." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Back in the Silver Millennium, Rei seemed to can't focus. She had been meditating in the palace's temple for hours. She didn't know what made her come to the temple in the first place. It was a sense of foreboding she had felt but Rei didn't want to admit she felt anything. The recent festivities and the rush of excitement of the day of the wedding severed her concentration. 

_Plus what the heck if I hate feeling so alone...I have my best friends..._

"Rei! I've been looking all over for you." 

Rei stood up from her position and faced the new comer. "Hi Serenity. What's wrong?" 

The Moon Princess sighed. "Rei I thought you promised us not to touch one single flame for awhile. I should have looked in the temple first, but I didn't know you'll go back to your promise. Rei it's not like you." 

"I know. I'm sorry but I was drawn to it...I never felt so drawn to the fire not since the great battle against the Negaverse." 

"Are you saying..." 

"No, it's not like that...it feels like a summon but it's different somehow...like I am needed and that there's something waiting on the other side for me..." Rei had to cut her best friend and console her that another great battle would not be fought again. She felt something more and she couldn't explain what it was. 

"Rei are you all right?" Serenity went up to hold Rei's hand. "You seemed a bit paled." 

"I'm all right Serenity. You don't have to worry about me." 

"Oh stop it Rei. You are my best friend and it doesn't matter that I'm married. Things will not change between us." 

Rei turned to her long time friend with a sorrow that not even Serenity had seen before. "People always change Sere. Love changes people..." 

The moon princess was taken a bit aback by Rei's sudden change of mood. Rei had always been strong both in spirit and body. The senshi of Mars always showed fire in her eyes with a passion, but now Serenity could sense something was missing and she had a feeling what the missing piece was. She smiled at the thought. 

"Sere, there's nothing funny here." Rei grumpily stepped back from Serenity's happy look. 

"Oh sorry Rei...it's just that..." Looking back at her friend's frowning face, she giggled. "Oh it's nothing Rei, but you know someday you'll accept that love doesn't change a person in a bad way and doesn't distant a person from what they believe in.. Love makes people understand their very being." 

"Oh and I'm sure Endymion had taught you that, huh?" Rei raised her eyebrow. "And is he very good at it?" 

"Rei!" Serenity was turning into a red tomato and Rei laughed at her reaction. "Stop that Rei! You're so mean!" 

"Oh then it's true...hehe!" Rei teased the already heating Moon Princess for a little more until they found a bench to take a rest. 

"You know Sere, I'm so happy for you." 

"Thank you..." Serenity saw the distant look in her best friend's eyes. She touched Rei's shoulder, making the fire senshi come out of her little trance. "Rei I know you're hiding something. I can see through that mask you always wear." 

Rei sighed, "Am I that obvious?" 

Serenity just nodded. "Not all man are evil, Rei. I know Jedite has hurt you deeply, but you have to put it behind you. You've got suitors after suitors lining up to marry you." 

Rei frowned. "All those men asking for my hand. All they wanted was either power and prestige, or my beauty and body. Besides I'm not interested in them. They are all so easy to bend!" Rei stood up and paced back and forth in front of Serenity. "Maybe...maybe I'm not meant to find a soul mate." She paused for a bit and turned to her seated friend. "In the name of Selene! What was I saying?! I don't even need this. I'm happy the way I am." 

Serenity just looked at her friend. "Are you?" 

That stopped Rei. _Am I?_

Serenity was happy with the Martian princess's quiet answer. She stood up and dragged her best friend to follow her. "Someday Rei you'll find that special someone and learn to be loved in return..." The moon princess was still met with a quiet response, very unlikely of the fiery girl she grew up with. 

Both princesses left from the temple ground as the flames burned brighter and brighter. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

The clouds turned more ominous for the last several weeks. The great evil that descended upon the Universe of the Four Gods drew closer and closer to obtaining its objective. Taiitsukun knew that and she must find a way, any way, to secure the peace in her world. However, no matter how hard she and the Suzaku Shichiseishi had tried to summon the person who would save them, they still failed. Taiistukun didn't know what went wrong. She thought they would surely succeed, but nothing happened. Everyone was exhausted, even the ghosts of Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. The guardian of the Universe of the Four Gods didn't know what else to do but to fight and fight until their awaiting doom came. 

"Men we sucked!" Tasuki muttered. "What the hell happened?" 

"I've never felt so tired in my life." Miaka stretched and yawned. "I've spent the last of my energy to that summon." 

They waited and waited, looking at the burning flame. Minutes had passed and still nothing happened. The growing fire produced nothing. 

"Taiitsukun, what do we do now? It's obvious we failed." Chichiri took off his mask to wiped the sweat that drenched his forehead. 

"Maybe we needed more time." Chiriko suggested. 

"I think we better get some rest before we try again. It's already passed dawn." Hotohori offered, putting his composure back. 

"Well, whoever this person is, he better be good enough to straighten our problem out." Tasuki looked back at the fire before exiting. 

Taiitsukun just stood unmoving. She didn't have to say anything. Everyone left the fire room, leaving the guardian who was still transfixed on the burning flames. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"So Sere, what time are you leaving the Moon with Endymion?" Makoto asked as she and the rest of the gang sat on the lush green hills enjoying an afternoon picnic. 

"I just got here and you want me to leave already?" Serenity giggled as she sat by Makoto and grabbed a plate of dumplings, a specialty of her brunette best friend. "Yummy! These are my favorites!" 

"As a married woman you still act and eat like a child!" Rei who managed to grab one dumpling from the basket uttered to Serenity. 

"Our Sere will never change." Minako offered while munching a piece of strawberry shortcake. 

"Why would I?" Serenity managed to speak out as she yet again took another big bite of dumpling in her mouth. After finally swallowing the remnants of her food, the Moon Princess said, "Besides Endymion loves it when I'm myself. He doesn't want me to change." 

Rei nudged her. "Ahuh...but you like the other changes, right?" 

They all laughed at Serenity's embarrassment. 

"This is going to be our last picnic with Serenity on the Moon." Minako proclaimed. "We'll definitely going to miss the usual things we do together." 

"Yeah, I remembered Sere stole Ami's book just so she could enjoy the game we were playing here in this hill." Makoto turned to the Mercurian princess, who immediately put her book down to pay attention to her friends bantering. 

"Soon Ami will tie the knots with her beloved Greg..." Minako sang along and threw a whole strawberry on the blushing blue hair. "I bet you Rei will be next." 

"Don't even start, Minako." Rei tried to focus on what she was eating. "Like I said, I don't need someone special with me..." 

"I don't believe that, Rei. You will be incomplete until you find someone to love." Minako blabbered on, not noticing the sudden tenseness appearing on Rei's face. "Besides you are the senshi of passion and you will keep reaching for that special someone whether you want to or not." 

"Rei, you're glowing!" Ami, who was quiet for awhile, saw the Mars symbol on her forehead. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to their friend, who was now in trance. 

Ami immediately took out her mini computer and checked Rei. "She is fading guys. Something is pulling her. Rei's physical form is starting to fade away!" 

"Rei! Snapped out of it!" Serenity who was the closest to Rei, tried to shake her. 

"Wait!" Minako yelled. "Did you sense that?" 

The girls stopped abruptly and tuned in to the new sensation. 

"It doesn't fell ominous." Minako said. 

"When we were at the temple, Rei told me she felt as if something was pulling, summoning her. Maybe she's being called forth again..." Serenity tried her best to keep her trembling voice down. 

Out of nowhere, four bright lights appeared from the sky. White, green, blue, and red circled Rei's still form. Serenity was still holding onto her dear friend. The lights became brighter and the four girls were thrown backwards. 

"Rei!" They all yelled. 

The Princess of Mars opened her eyes and stared down at her friends. She was hovering now, five feet off the ground. "Guys..." Rei desperately reached out to her friends as she was slowly taken inside a bright hole above her. 

"Rei, hold on!" Makoto stood up from her sitting position, ready to save one of her fellow senshi. 

Rei was almost completely swallowed. "Guys...I can't budge..." 

"Wait!" Serenity came running towards Rei when Minako halted her. 

"I think Rei has to do this alone," was all the Princess of Venus said. Everyone stared at their blond friend with utter bewilderment. 

"You can't be serious!" The usually calm Ami spoke out. "We don't know where they are taking her!" 

Minako ignored her blue hair friend and looked up at Rei's disappearing form. 

The Mars symbol was glowing brighter on Rei's forehead. She seemed to be saying something but the girls couldn't hear her anymore. 

"Good luck, Rei..." Minako said as Rei's form finally banished from the Silver Millennium. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Taka, what good am I if I can't even bring this world in peace? I don't deserve to be the Priestess of Suzaku." Miaka sobbed as her boyfriend held her body in his arms. 

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Miaka. You have done your best and this new threat isn't your fault." Taka whispered, hoping that his words would bring his girl some kind of comfort. 

"I wish I could have done better." Miaka sniffed. "I'll do my best to bring back your memories, Taka." 

Taka looked down at his girl friend and smiled. 

It was already passed midnight and the couple couldn't sleep. They kept on talking when a sudden tremor was felt by them. 

"What was that?" Taka wondered out loud. 

Footsteps could be heard outside their room. Chichiri opened their door without knocking and told them to come to the fire room. 

By the time all the seven warriors and their priestess arrived at the great fire, Taiitsukun was already there, still staring blankly at the blazing fire. 

"What's going on here, old hag?" Tasuki, who was still sleeping when a loud bang on his door woke him up. He was muttering several unnecessary words when he noticed the guardian smiled mysteriously, looking towards the fire. 

"Hey what's wrong with her? What's so funny?" Tasuki looked over at Chichiri for answers, but the monk also kept his eyes on the flame. 

Without warning, a sudden flash of white, green, blue, and red lights blinded the occupants of the room. 

"What the hell..." Tasuki didn't finish as words got stuck in his gaping mouth. 

Taiitsukun turned to them and said, "She will be our savior." 

"A SHE???!!! A WOMAN???!!!" Tasuki yelled. 

"Shut up Tasuki! The gods have chosen her. We don't have a choice." Everyone looked at the girl who was floating in the center of the fading flames. 

"She's beautiful..." The ghost of Hotohori said as she stared at the unconscious form of the girl, now laid on a bed prepared by the Nyan Nyans. 

"Humph! She's a woman! Our freaking savior is a woman!" Tasuki muttered as he walked out of the room, but not before taking another glimpse at the sleeping girl. 

**_That's the end for now! _**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

**_Hello everyone! Long time no read! Sorry, I just needed some time to collect my mind. OK so it's time for thankings... RubyRedDragon05: _**Thank you! I love you too...hehe! Ok OK I'm posting already. **Monoxidechild: **Thanks! That's one of the reasons why I have to write a fic about them...women-hater-Tasuki vs. man-hater-Rei...fun fun fun! **Skyprincess: **Oh I lied. I don't like certain Rei pairings even if they're written well...eg. Mamoru/Rei...it makes me want to puke (just not for me at all...sorry). **Joanna: **Thank ya for loving "STAY" I'll try my best to write as good as I can for this T/R fic that anyone rarely reads/sees. **Priscilla: **Yup that's our Rei, but she looks more human this way. Hehe thanks I'll definitely change that red head's mind after he sees what Rei is really made of...but it's not gonna be laaater until he's convince. Oh yeah I just have to make Hotohori say that Rei's "beautiful" I know it does remind me of "STAY" too. You know I'm thinking of writing a little side story of "STAY" on what happened after Rei's revived...we'll see. **BlackAura: **Thanks for "lubbing" this chapter! **Faith: **I agree I agree...best romances always start with the couple hating or not getting along with each other. Hey why won't you write a Koji/Minako fic instead? You can picture them clearly then I can. So what'dya say? **Myst-Lady:** What else can I say except THANKS! 

__

_**I do not own everything here!!!** _

Chapter 2 

"Taiitsukun can she really help us save this world?" Miaka sat on the chair beside the bed where the Princess of Mars slept. "I mean we were even having a hard time fighting off the new enemy and I was just wondering how she can help us." Miaka cringed a bit from the way the guardian stared at her. No one really knew what was on the mind of the old hag, even Chichiri who spent several years training magic with her. 

"She was sent here by the gods themselves and I never doubt their judgment." The guardian floated down to the level of Rei. "I believe she can solve our dilemma." 

"She looks so fragile and so vulnerable." Hotohori , who was sitting on the bed and looking intently at the girl's face, spoke up. "I can't imagine how she can fight against those monsters that we ourselves could barely defeat." 

Taiitsukun seemed to be contemplating her answer for a few minutes when she finally muttered, "Looks can be deceiving..." 

"That's very true and I am one in fact." Nuriko hovered gently above the giggling occupants of the room. 

"Oh yeah that's right. I remember Nuriko used to dress like a girl and we were completely fooled!" Taka was holding his stomach when Nuriko sent a telephatic punch to him. 

"Listen, all of you..." Taiitsukun looked around for everyone's attention. "Where's that loud mouth now?" 

"Tasuki left not a moment ago." The little guy named Chiriko came out from Mitsukake's side and sat beside the dead emperor on the bed. "He was complaining about a woman being our savior." 

Taiitsukun rolled her eyes. She knew a while ago that the fiery leader of the bandits hated girls. 

__

_He doesn't have a choice, the gods have given her to us. That idiot will have to deal with it..._

Everyone was staring at the grinning guardian, wondering what could have summoned the twitch on her lips. 

"One of you should look after the girl over the night and then switch with someone else to avoid getting tired. Any volunteers?" 

"I'll guard her first." Hotohori offered. 

"OK then, take a rest everyone. Tomorrow is another day." With that everyone left the room leaving the sleeping princess and the ghost of the emperor alone. 

It was already past midnight. Hotohori grew a little weary and had to pace back and forth to keep himself from falling asleep. Even a ghost needed his rest. He stopped mid step as he heard the girl moaned. Sitting himself beside her again, he gently wiped the perspiration that started to form on her forehead telephaticaly. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made even her brows crunched together, as if she's in pain. 

"Hush now, you are safe here..." Hotohori looked behind him as one of his comrades approached the bed. He looked back at the grimacing girl, who was now clutching the sheets with her clenched hands. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I don't know, but she's probably having a nightmare." Hotohori went to wipe her forehead again with concern in his eyes. "Tasuki you stay here while I'll go get some water." The red head didn't even have a chance to respond back when his ghost of a friend disappeared through the wall. 

_Why do I have to end up here? This is such a waste of time. I should be sleeping right now if Chichiri hadn't woke me up telling me it's time for me to replace Hotohori and watch over the girl._ _Damn it!_

__

__He was interrupted from his musings by a sudden jolt of the girl on the bed.   


"Now what..." Tasuki grumbled. "What kind of nightmare are ya having, huh?" He was answered by a sob coming out from the sleeping girl's lips. 

Tasuki felt a little sorry for her. He reached out for her hands, offering just a bit of comfort even though he was still frowning slightly at her. "Hey calm down now would ya." 

He was surprised as Rei grasped his hands rather tightly. "Hey let go..." 

He wanted to snatch them away from her, but he was even more surprise as she pulled his hands towards her face causing him to pull himself closer to her lying form. That action stirred something within him that it almost scared the lights out of him. He didn't know when he relaxed as he kept staring at the sleeping girl's face. He didn't know when he stopped frowning at her. He had no idea what made him stop snatching his hands away from her grip. Whatever this new experience he was facing, he had no clue how to get out of the sudden stirring from within him as he unconsciously held the hands that was holding him in return. 

"I see that she's finally calmed." Hotohori finally arrived with a glass of water in his hand. He watched Tasuki nod his head without even looking up at him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..." The red head grumbled 

"I can stay with her if you're not up to the task." Hotohori looked at the girl, who was still clutching on to Tasuki's hands. "Tasuki? You can go back to sleep if you want." 

"I...ah...I'll keep an eye on her." He finally averted his eyes from the girl. "Thanks buddy." 

Hotohori nodded and left the two alone. 

Several hours have passed since Hotohori left the room. It was already nearing dawn and the sun's rays could be seen in the horizon. Everything was quiet except the sound that could be heard in the room where the Princess of Mars laid. Tasuki had fallen asleep and was snoring while lying his head on the bed comfortably. If anyone was sleeping in that same room he or she should have been awake by now. Tasuki's snores could wake the dead and Rei was no exception. The Princess of Mars who was used to peace and silence, except when she was with the girls, was not immune to the strange sound of what could be the person beside her was emitting. Obviously she had to wake up and find out where the annoying sound was coming from. 

Slowly, Rei opened her still heavy eyelids and looked down. She wanted to shriek and run. She kept staring at the man sleeping by her. She wanted to slap the daylights out of the guy, but she kept her mouth shut. She took few calming breaths and organized her hazy mind. She felt nothing weird, and that he didn't touch her or anything. She looked tidy enough, in good condition, and holding on to his hands. Rei almost jumped at the sudden realization that she herself was holding onto his hands. Her eye sockets were about to bulge out, and she had to bite her lips from reprimanding herself. Slowly, ever so slowly, she untangled her hands from his grip. She didn't want to wake him up, whoever he was. Rei was thinking he was probably one of those people whom those four men, who pulled her away from her friends and from her home, were talking about. 

She finally got down from the bed and slipped outside the room. She felt a little dizzy, from the spell cast upon her to transport her to wherever she was right now. Slightly wobbling with each step she took, she managed to hold on to the wall for balance. 

_Am I having a dream? Why am I here and why did they choose me?_

__

__Sighing, Rei continued on with her trek. She had no idea how long she was unconscious before the snores from the man woke her out of her sleeping state. She knew she was dreaming before that, dreaming of the quest she and these people had to take. 

_Those men who brought me here...they said I will able to help them save their world...but still...why?...who is this enemy?...why does my life have to be complicated?...I just want to stay with my friends...I just want to go home..._

__

__

Rei stopped her thoughts as she heard some shuffling and running behind her. 

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN GIRL!" 

_It's probably that guy in the room...wait a minute why is he calling me damn girl?! Who does he think he is?_

__

__"Hey stop right there! Don't move!" 

Of course she couldn't move because she would not want to move. The Martian princess was boiling with the crass demands this man was yelling at her. Rei definitely wanted to confront the idiot. 

Moreover, everyone was already awake and was running after Tasuki who was yelling like a mad man while knocking on their chamber doors. Tasuki was in panic when he felt that his hands were empty. He rushed to the others and woke them up. 

The red head turned the stiff girl around and gasped. Trying to hide the surprise from the piercing eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Tasuki retaliated the way he always did when caught in an uncomfortable circumstance. 

"You should have woke me up when you decided to finally get your lazy ass off the bed woman!" 

"La...zy...ass?" Rei had to clench her fists from punching the guy. "How dare you yell at me! You don't even know me!" 

Tasuki had to cringe at the truth of the girl's words. He knew he went overboard this time, but he'd be damned if he ever apologize to a woman. 

Before a major fight emerged, Miaka coughed to get their attention. "Uhm excuse me guys, but can you please keep it quiet. Taiitsukun will be grouchier than ever if she couldn't get enough sleep." 

Rei turned to the voice and to the people that were now looking at her. The anger she felt was forgotten for a moment as she regarded the new comers with interest. 

_They must be the ones I have to help...what did that man with startling red eyes said again?..._

__

__"Please pardon our rudeness. We should have introduced ourselves. I am called Hotohori and we are the Suzaku seven." 

_Now I remember...Suzaku Shichiseishi..._

Everyone introduced themselves, even Tasuki who muttered his name to her, earning him a non- welcoming glare from Rei. 

"I'm Miaka and I'm the Priestess of Suzaku." Miaka extended her hand to Rei. 

Rei just looked at it, never really understanding why Miaka did that. So she just smiled at her and introduced herself. "My name is Rei and I..." 

"Welcome to my realm and I am the guardian of this world, the Universe of the Four Gods." 

Rei stared at this strange being. She didn't want to stare but her eyes wouldn't budge away from the mysterious person's face. 

"Geez old hag, you have to scare the wits out her?!" Tasuki noticed the girl's awestruck expression and wanted to laugh. He had to remind himself that she was nothing but a nuisance like her kind. 

"SHUT UP TASUKI! For the last time, keep that loud mouth of yours shut!" 

_So she must be Taiitsukun...she sure is grouchy...but he damn well deserved it._

__

__Rei gave Tasuki a mocking smile and slowly advanced to meet the guardian of the world she's suppose to save. She still felt a little hazy and wobbled slightly when Taka held her steady. 

"You seemed to be needing a lot more rest." Taka mentioned beside her. 

"Yeah I guess, but I can manage thank you." Turning to the guardian, Rei said, "Can we talk? I need to know exactly why was I sent here and what I have to do to complete this mission." 

Taiitsukun nodded at her and gestured for all of them to follow her. 

Taka offered his arms for Rei to hold on to since she still hadn't replenish her energy. 

"Weak woman had to be tended to." Tasuki muttered loud enough for Rei to hear. She stiffened at the insult and glared back at him. She almost stumbled and tightened her grip on Taka's arms. Tasuki would have laughed at her clumsiness, but her tight hold on Taka, which brought her body closer to him, infuriated him and he was not exactly sure why he felt such emotion. He pondered that a bit while whistling an unknown tune. 

**__**

**__**

**_Well that's the end for now! _**

__

__

__


	4. Chapter 3: Heated Arguements

**_Hiya everyone! RubyRedDragon05: _**Ahuh...jealousy is starting to emerge from Tasuki...hehe. By the way are there anymore books that are thrown by your sweet sis heading your way? _Hehe! **Priscilla: **I'll try to write a side story for "Stay" as soon as I find the time. I know I already miss the romance between Hotohori and Rei. Hehe...I really love that idea: "blast him with a fire attack..." But then again Rei didn't want to scare away the poor red head. She'll reserve that for later...I hope. Hmmm...Miaka getting jealous? We'll see we'll see... **Myst-Lady: **Yeah true, Wufei is a woman-hater like Tasuki. But yeah, I like Tasuki more than Wu-man for Rei...hehe I love the common heat between them more. **monoxide child: **Thanks! I really am trying hard to picture Tasuki (I have problems with his accent though). I'm still trying to figure out how he's going to react about being in love...hehe. **Faith: **Yeah yeah go write a Mina/Koji into Senshi no Yugi...that would be interesting. Yup yup I'm hurrying...for Rei/Tasuki...the heat had just started. **White Rose: **Thanks! This pairing is still new to me, but I'll keep working on it until it's finish. **Zackire: **Yup yup I'm posting...hehe...thanks! **Black Aura: **Hehe "HE'S JEALOUS!!!" definitely! **90%D.Child: **Taka/Rei pairing? Hehe that would be a challenge for me. I have trouble picturing the two, sowwy. Thanks for loving this new fic of mine! **skyprincess: **I know Rei and Tasuki are definitely one of the kawaii couples out there. They just have lots'a things in common. Thanks! **kaoru kamiya: **sowwy! I dislike cliffhangers too, but I like doing it to my readers...hehe. Thanks!_

__

_**I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!**_

Chapter 3 

"Everything is set, Titus." 

"Good, call the master and tell him we are ready." Titus ordered Ren, one of Tenkou's minions whose soul would forever belong to him. 

Not a moment later, the master himself, Tenkou, appeared in the room where they set the preparation they had planned for so long. Tenkou had managed to trample upon Titus, a creature of the negaverse, when he fell upon a great legend, greater than the legend of the Universe of the Four Gods. Seeking all the evil entity he had trapped, the master gathered all the powers that opened up a portal to the land of great evil, the negaverse, and snatched the last survivor who dwelt in the sea of despair along with the crystal coffin the blue clad female creature protectively guarded. 

Everyone in the room kneeled to meet the master. Tenkou just glared at them with indifference. "Let's get tot he task at hand." With that everyone gathered in a circle around the crystal coffin. A great surge of power filled the room and with a thunder of vibration the room went completely dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, where's this town of yours Nuriko?" Tasuki had been grumbling throughout the journey. Taiitsukun was kind enough to lend each of them a horse, except for the dead ones. Even Miaka had a horse of her own after all the time trying to teach her how to ride one. Rei had to change into something decent for riding, leaving her royal garment at Taiitsukun's place. 

"Stop the whining, Tasuki. We're almost there." Nuriko hovered away from Tasuki, trying to get away from the sudden irritation from his red head comrade. 

Tasuki smirked, looking over Nuriko as he flew towards the frowning Rei. 

"Great, I have to be stuck with this baby." The princess of Mars muttered, but Tasuki heard it. 

"It's too bad I have to be stuck with a weak girl!" He retorted loud enough for her to hear. 

Rei had had enough. Ever since the first time they exchange words with each other, the jerk had been torturing her with crude remarks. 

"You know pal if you don't want a company of women, why the hell do you still remain a seish? Your priestess is a girl, then why do you keep degrading the opposite of sex?" To Rei's surprise, the hot head bandit leader was stunned. "Are you blind or something? So just shut up and stop being a jerk!" 

Tasuki couldn't retort to that. What she said was true and that's what bothered him. The new girl just ignited his mocking temper and he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Despite the harsh words Rei poured out to Tasuki, she felt a bit guilty. However, she couldn't bottled her rage after all the insults he had bestowed upon her. 

_Wait until you see my full strength..._

The rest of the journey was quiet until the sudden jolt of Rei's horse stopped their tracks. 

"What happened? Are you OK?" Nuriko was sitting behind Rei's steed when the girl froze for no reason, causing the horse to go berserk. Rei didn't answer as Nuriko started to wave his hand if front of her face. Everybody was looking at the stiffened girl now. 

"Hey! What's the matter with her?" Tasuki pulled his horse beside Rei's and tried to shake her shoulders. The interruption from the tension Rei felt caused her to faint slightly, making the people around her looked worried. 

"I...I felt..." She couldn't finish her sentence as another strong sense of evil energy seemed to invade her senses. She clutched her head, trying to hold the scream that wanted to erupt from her lips. 

"Guys, I feel a strong magic in the atmosphere." Chichiri closed his eyes. "It seemed to be devouring Rei." 

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Tasuki was looking at the grimacing girl. 

"No...thing." Rei wanted to die. She knew what the dark energy was. She had met the source many times before and she didn't want to face the horrendous experience again. She screamed as she couldn't take the darkness that was so familiar to her. 

An hour later, Rei woke up in the arms of the former warrior who used to be Tamahome. 

"I'm sorry. Please stop the horse so I could go back to my own." Rei tried to get up from her position within Takas's embrace, as she massaged her temples to ease the remaining pressure from her recent dilemma. Taka, regardless the struggle the girl kept, stopped his horse. 

"You don't have to apologize. You fainted." 

" It's a good thing Tasuki caught you." Miaka pulled her horse beside them. 

Rei looked behind her and spotted the red head who was holding the reigns of her horse. She wanted to apologize for calling him names, but she could never forget the things that he called her. Tasuki noticed her looking at him and snorted. Rei glared back, turned her gaze to Taka and smiled her thanks. 

Rei dropped from the horse, but after taking one step towards Tasuki, her feet faltered. Again, Taka was there to hold her before she met the ground. 

"Thanks. I seemed to be a burden lately." Rei didn't like being weak, especially in front of a man. It made her frustrated when she had to be saved all the time. 

Taka was a bit taken aback by the disparaging sound of her voice. "You're welcome, but you're no burden. You were unconscious for awhile and it takes time to get your strength back." He started to guide her towards her horse when he felt her back stiffen. 

"I can walk by myself. You already helped me a lot." Rei twisted her body to the side to avoid the hand that touched her back and walked towards her horse. She looked up to the frowning face of Tasuki. 

"Thanks" She grabbed the reigns from his hands and gathered all her strength to get back up on the saddle. Rei almost dropped to the other side when Tasuki halted her decent. The hand that was holding her arm was strong and steady. Rei felt more helpless and embarrassed for not getting her composure back. 

"You're such a clumsy girl! Your pretty face would have smacked to the ground if it weren't for me." 

Rei was enraged by the stinging remark from the guy who held her. "I didn't ask you to stop my fall," she seethed as she slapped Tasuki's hand from her arm. Rei tried to untangle the hold from her arm again, but Tasuki wouldn't let go. She looked up to his smiling face. 

"Is that what I get from saving ya?" Tasuki smirked more from the angry scowl that escaped from Rei's mouth. 

"Thanks." Rei icily retorted. 

"I don't think ya meant what ya said." 

She knew he was taunting her and she had no idea why. It was just a simple act of saving her from hitting the ground. Tasuki could see the glitter of fire in her eyes. He seemed to be enjoying the heat that's surging from the girl. 

"So what! It's not like I'm going to die from falling off a horse!" Rei's cheeks were getting red. She was received by a tightening of his hand around her arm and Tasuki's face just inches from her. 

"I should have let ya fall ya ungrateful brat! But then again I think I love watching ya turn into a red tomato when ya glare at me like that." 

A loud slap erupted in the air. He massaged his aching face as he watched the girl went ahead of the group. Everyone saw the event that just happened and stared agape at the growling Tasuki who just received a beating from Rei. 

Taka nodded his head from side to side. "Buddy, you need to grow up." 

"Shut up Taka!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wow Nuriko! You have a cute house!" Miaka went to examine the structure in front of her. 

The ghost of the willow seishi hovered towards his priestess and patted her head. "I know...man how I miss this place!" 

They didn't get a chance to walk further to the entrance when a loud bang of the door was opened by an angry youth carrying a pretty sharp blade. 

"Who are you? And what do you want?" 

"Uhm...I'm the priestess of Suzaku and these are my seishi and..." 

The fury that erupted from the youth stopped Miaka from continuing her introduction. 

"SUZAKU! YOU LEFT MY BROTHER TO DIE!!!" The young man charge his weapon, ready to strike the nearest person, which was Miaka, but Hotohori was there to deflect the blow. The young man was obviously stunned at what happened. He didn't see anything or anyone deflecting his attack. 

"Stop this foolishness little brother!" Nuriko tried to communicate to his sibling. The youth was actually Cho Rokou, Nuriko's younger brother. To no avail, however, the spirit of the seishi could not be heard. 

"Listen, we're sorry about Nuriko but he died with honor protecting the ones he loved." Chichiri interrupted the vengeance that's emitting from Cho. "If you don't believe me, I can talk to Nuriko and ask him things that only you and him knew about. He's here with us." 

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Cho lowered his weapon. The younger brother believed and accepted the remaining Suzaku warriors and their priestess, after the monk told the secrets revealed by Nuriko that were known only between the siblings. Cho directed them to his family shrine and snatched the orb and gave it to them. He then just noticed that there was one other company that he had not seen before. Everyone stared at Cho when he became quiet all of sudden. 

Rei didn't wait to be introduced. She kept herself hidden behind them when the little event happened. She didn't want to intrude and she knew that finding this orb was one of the main important things that they had to do. "My name is Rei." The princess of Mars bowed her head slightly to be polite to the gaping boy. 

"Rei's gonna help us with our quest." 

"Oh...uuhm...it's a pleasure to meet you." The blushing Cho bowed to Rei. 

"Yeah, she's a real help." Tasuki muttered and scowled at the display in front of him. Rei didn't even want to argue with him anymore, but she noticed the glare he gave to the young man. 

"The pleasure is all mine." Rei smiled her sweetest smile at Cho, which caused him to blush even more. She took a slight glance at the red head and smirked. Rei watched with victory as Tasuki exited the room. 

The evening approached too quickly. The team decided to sleep for the night at Nuriko's house. They were all at the dining table, enjoying the peaceful moment. Miaka was definitely in heaven. She devoured her share of food within seconds. 

"Miaka do you breath at all?" Nuriko peered at her. Miaka wanted to speak, but Taka, who was beside her, covered her mouth before morsels of food started to spit out. 

"Geez Miaka, even a baby has manners." Tasuki said to his priestess, which earned him a tongue from Miaka. 

Rei couldn't help but giggle. This reminded her of Usagi and her. Everybody turned to the giggling girl. 

"Do not mind me guys, but you just reminded me of something. That's all." She quieted down and resumed on eating her portion. 

Tasuki quirked a brow at her, which Rei ignored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yosui!" 

"Yes master." 

"I will leave it up to you." 

"Yes master." 

"Do not fail me." 

"I will not fail you master. The priestess of Suzaku will never say "no" to me." 

"The plan has already gone smoothly. Finally evil will conquer this world and I can finally claim my rightful position as a god!" Tenkou grinned evilly. 

_And with my new ally my victory is secured..._

__"Master Tenkou, my lord would like to speak with you" 

"Inform your lord I will be there in a moment." 

Titus bowed and disappeared in a swirl of water. 

"Hikou come forth." 

A man in his early twenties appeared in a bubble of water in front of his master. 

"How may I serve you, master Tenkou?" 

"Have you thoroughly research the enemies?" 

"Yes master. I have been watching them since they arrived at the former Suzaku seishi known as Nuriko." 

"I trust you know what you're doing?" 

Hikou smiled. "I know exactly what I have to do." 

"That's right. Go have your revenge on one of them, but do not ruin this mission. You know what the penalty is." Tenkou let the threat hang. 

Hikou bowed down and left the room. 

"Now let's see to this new ally of mine..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What exactly happened to you earlier? There wasn't anything normal there." Chichiri and the others decided to interrogate Rei about the matter. 

Rei couldn't escape the questions that would certainly emerge from the people in the room. The Martian princess would have to face them eventually, and she hated the thought. Everyone was in a salon, trying to discuss the recent event that even Chichiri had felt. 

With a weary sigh, Rei sat on the chair beside the emperor. "Guys, this is going to be a long story. I suggest you better sit down for what I have to tell you deals with this mysterious enemy you have trouble fighting with." 

"This better be worth staying here and listening to whatever you're gonna tell..." Tasuki grumbled and earned a whack in the head by Chichiri himself. 

Rei wanted to smile, but she had something else in her mind; something very crucial that she needed to tell them and it made her shiver. 

"Are you all right?" Hotohori noticed the goose bumps on her arms. 

Rei didn't look up to the concern gaze of the emperor and merely nodded. She knew who they had to face and she dreaded recalling the monstrous and unforgivable things this powerful enemy had done to the Silver Millennium, to her. 

After several minutes of revealing the enemy to the amazed and horrified Suzaku team, Rei stood up to excuse herself for the night. 

"So basically your powers can inflict the most damage. It takes a bit longer for us to defeat it with our own?" Nuriko had been listening intently to the story their new ally had just told them. However, he, along with the rest of them, felt there's something more to this story and Rei was not willing to elaborate. The girl was trembling with just the mention of his name, this powerful lord. 

Rei brushed the hair away from her eyes and nodded to Nuriko's question. She just wanted to be alone and leave already. It's a good thing she didn't tell the painful memories she had experience with this enemy. Revealing the major battle against the negaverse and the triumph of the senshi were enough to enlighten the listeners of the task they had at hand. 

"That bastard Tenkou. He had to make this worse." Tasuki stood up and yawned. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." He walked briskly to the door and purposely bumped Rei on the way. 

"You jerk! You can't even walk straight can you?" Rei tried to straighten herself up. 

Tasuki turned to see his recent accomplishment and saw Rei in the arms of Taka. He was about to retort when he hit the post right smack on the side of his head. 

"Don't call me a jerk again!" Tasuki, still massaging the side of his head, turned completely around to glare at the girl. 

"I can call you whatever I want." It was Rei's turn to smirk at the foolish display in front of her. "I have so many wonderful names I can think of to call you." 

Tasuki came striding towards the glaring princess. "Call me names again and you'll pay." 

"You don't scare me, jerk. I've never been afraid of men, especially men like you." Rei seethed back. 

"Stop now, you too." Taka held Rei back who seemed to want to strangle the life out of Tasuki. 

Tasuki glared at Taka. "Mind your own business, buddy. She's been trouble to me since the first time I laid eyes on this brat!" 

"Oh you!" Rei was about to gouged his eyes when Taka wrapped his arms around her, preventing her nails to decent onto Tasuki's exposed eyes. 

"Let me go Taka. I'll teach this jerk a lesson." Rei was struggling from his hold, which made the arms around her even tighter. 

Tasuki growled, "let her go Taka." 

"Guys I need some help here." Taka called out the others, but Tasuki grabbed his arms and pulled Rei out, carrying the screaming girl over his shoulder. 

"Put me down, Tasuki!" 

"So, you finally know my name. It's good to know the brat has a brain." Tasuki put the squirming girl down when they were outside. The others followed, of course. The strange behavior coming from their fiery comrade was so new to them. 

As soon as the ground touched her feet, Rei raised her hand to slap the man who unceremoniously carried her. Tasuki, however, was ready for the attack he knew was coming. He stopped the hand and held it. 

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Tasuki nodded his head. "I won't fall for that again." 

"You jerk! You ass hole! Let go of my ha...umph." 

Everyone stared at the two. They were definitely shocked at what they were seeing. It was a full moon and the light seemed to surround the couple. Tasuki was kissing the rigid girl. Rei was trapped within the strong hands that captured her. She couldn't move. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and the other was holding the back of her head. 

After what seemed like hours, Tasuki let his capture go. He looked at her swollen lips, her accusing eyes, and left while muttering curses on the way to the door. 

**_I hope you remember the OVA characters in Fushigi Yuugi. Well just in case you don't , here are my little notes: _**Ren Shigyou** is one of the damned souls that Tenkou brought back to life. He can manipulate people to his will. **ChoRokou** is the younger brother of Nuriko who blamed the Suzaku seven and Miaka for leaving Nuriko's corpse in the cold mountain when they tried to get the shinzaho of Genbu. **Yosui** is actually Tamahome, which Taka had to bind with in order to be one with his warrior self. **Hikou** is the best friend of Chichiri. He betrayed Chichiri by trying to steal away his fiancé. There was a flood in their town when they fought. Hikou fell down the flooding, raging river and died.**

_**For Sailormoon, **Titus** is basically just a negaverse creature loyal to ________(I don't want to reveal the "lord" yet...but I betcha most of you know who he is).**_

_**Well that's all for now!**_

_****_

__


	5. Chapter 4: Titus vs. Sailor Mars

**_Hello! I have an itsy bitsy note for you: I changed the number of the rest of the orbs to be collected. It's now 5 out of 7. They already found the 6th at Nuriko's. The last one will be from the original Tamahome, now known as Yosui._**

**__**

**_OK so thanks to skyprincess: _**you'll see how Rei would learn to love him...or maybe she already does but isn't aware of the emotion yet. **huffpuff: **Thanks! Rei can handle him...I hope. **Zakire: **Oh I don't mind if you slice and dice me with my fav bishie's sword...hehe. **RubyRedDragon05: **Aww I hope you're already well and up and about. I don't want my dear reader to get sick. **Priscilla: **Hehe YUP! I'm bringing HIM back. Yeah I'm surprise too, actually. But Tasuki is still having that conflct...he doesn't want to show how much he feels yet by beating the hell out of poor Taka...maybe later...hehe. Thanks! **Myst-Lady: **Haha! I don't have a secret. I just write stuff (I know I wasn't convincing there). Yeah yeah I watched the OVAs. I love them....except that my fav bishie is now a ghost. Thanks! **Faith: **Tasuki is just Tasuki...I can't picture him (like what Priscilla said) giving sweet flowers to Rei. I guess a more direct approach to winning a girl's heart (or punch) is his style...hehe. Taka...well...maybe...hehe. **monoxide child: **Ahuh ahuh...ya got it! It definitely shut her up...but there's probably a reason why he did what he did... Thanks! **Lunacat and jbramx2: **THANKS!!! I will finish this fic. I promise. **_kaoru kamiya: _**bonjour to you too! Nah I'm not mad. Actually I am planning to make a side story for "Stay" that shows a healthy Rei that can definitely perform her powerful attacks well. Keep in mind though that in "Stay" Rei was drained pretty bad and it was through sheer determination that she was able to even perform her priestess powers, let alone using her senshi ones. In this fic I will certainly show her powers. Thanks! 

**_I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!_**

Chapter 4 

"Titus!" 

The blue clad youma walked towards her lord and master. "What can I do to serve you my lord?" 

"I am assigning you to finish this task at once. I don't want any interference to conquer this world as soon as possible." The negaverse lord turned to the master of this realm. 

"Tenkou, this Suzaku warriors you mentioned...you said they will be a threat?" The speaker smirked at the gleaming eyes of his new ally. "I see...Titus, destroy all of them including their priestess." 

"Hikou is already on this mission. He won't stop until he finished what he had come to do." Tenkou kept his calm as he glared at the man standing in front of his thrown. 

The icy eyes turned their attention to the seated man who resurrected him. "Titus will go and aid your slave." 

"You seemed to be forgetting who orders who around here." Tenkou caressed something cylindrical around his palm. "I would hate to throw you back to where you come from, my dear." 

"I'm just merely making sure that nothing will go awry." Again, two icy blue eyes turned towards the man on the thrown. "Titus will make sure any obstacles will be eliminated." 

Tenkou seemed to ponder for a second before he succumbed to the lord of the negaverse's plan. "I will let your slave kill the Suzaku seven and their priestess." Tenkou flicked his finger creating a surge of power within the room and got the attention of the ever cold man. " Just don't forget your place..." 

The new resurrected ally from the negaverse nodded his head and turned towards the exit, but not without smiling a cold smile to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Uhg! I can't sleep!" Poor Rei couldn't even sleep peacefully throughout the night. The nightmares she was having with her worst enemy was enough to make her insane. Now, a certain red head was starting to create havoc to her already crumbling sanity. 

_Why the hell did he kiss me? And how dare he!_

Rei was rooted to her spot that night Tasuki kissed her for no reason at all....or maybe there was. The poor, stunned princess of Mars wouldn't have gotten out of her stupefied situation if Hotohori didn't help her out of it. The gentle emperor touched her burning cheeks to make sure she was still with the living. The gentle eyes looking at her with amused concern took her out by surprise. Docking her head, she murmured something about going to sleep. Excusing herself to the rest of the onlookers, she walked inside the house with as much dignity as she could show. 

Only minutes away and the morning sunshine would start to rise. Breakfast would not be long and Rei dreaded to see the bastard who kissed her without her consent. She tried to cover her face with the blanket she was offered when Nuriko barged in without knocking. 

"Wake up Rei!" The hovering ghost of Nuriko was definitely amused at what he had witnessed last night, and he couldn't wait to see how the two of them would react in front of the breakfast table. 

"Nuriko keep your voice down." A muffled voice demanded. 

"Oh stop that. You have to get up. It's time to eat so we could leave here as soon as possible." Nuriko took the blanket that was covering the girl. "Can't sleep can you?" Nuriko chuckled. 

Rei eyed her. "I was tired from the trip. Now if you please, can I have my blanket back?" 

Nuriko grinned evilly. "You didn't seem tired when you screamed like a banshee last night..." 

Rei ignored his banter. "Nuriko, please give me ten minutes to sleep. I promise I'll join you at breakfast." 

"Ahuh...Tasuki must have exhausted you after that ki..." A huge rectangular pillow smacked right in front of the seihshi's face before he could finish his fun. 

A red face Rei glared menacingly at the grinning Nuriko. "I don't like to be teased Nuriko." 

"Awww don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Watching the girl turned even redder, his theory was proven. Nuriko hovered down beside her bed. "You know Tasuki wasn't like that at all. He hates women and we were quite surprised he did what he did. He must be really crazy for you, whether he knew it or not." Hearing no reaction from Rei, he sighed. "Well, I'll see you at breakfast." Nuriko patted her head before disappearing through the wall. 

"What am I going to do? Oh Selene I hate that man!" Shoving her blanket out of the way, Rei stood up and went directly to the water basin to wash her still blushing face. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched her cheeks with her finger. "I don't even like him..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Give me back my bun Tasuki!" Miaka was screaming at the top of her lungs as she tried to grab back the tasty treat her seishi managed to steal. 

"Miaka you already ate ten of them. You'll turn into a humoungous priestess Suzaku will ever have!" The red head knew he hit the spot, and he loved making girls mad, especially after seeing the effects on Miaka's furious face as he ate her dumpling with a satisfied sigh. 

"Tasuki! I swear you'll pay for what you just did." The angry priestess seemed to have smoke coming out of her ears. However, the threat that came out of her mouth was neglected as the weary Rei entered the vicinity. 

Everyone seemed to be gaining their composure, except for Nuriko who winked at her, reminiscing his early morning visit in her room. Looking at Tasuki, she was rewarded with a smug smirk. 

_What's wrong with him?_

Finally finding an empty seat next to Chiriko and noticing the prepared breakfast for her, she ignored the quiet reception hovering over the room. 

She ate her food serenely until Miaka mentioned that they should be heading out and find the last of the orbs at Tenkou's domain, as Taiitsukun had instructed them earlier. 

Rei nodded her hear and drank the remaining of her milk when a sudden familiar sensation washed over her. The cup on her hand dropped with a loud thud on the table, alerting everyone. 

"Are you OK?" Chiriko asked with concern. Rei's amethyst eyes turned glassy and a gush of cold wind swept over the room. She remained stunned for a couple of second when Chichiri reached over the table to take her cold hand. He was about to say a little chant when Rei suddenly stood up causing her chair to fall backwards. 

"There's a youma in the area. Please stay here." With that Rei jumped out the nearest window. 

"Hey wait! Don't ya dare go alone, ya stupid woman." Tasuki, as well as the rest of the people who occupied the room, started running after the disappearing form of the girl just behind the trees. A sudden red, blinding light covered the forest area, causing the warriors and their priestess to cover their eyes. 

"What the hell was that?" Tasuki blinked the bright intrusion. 

"I don't know, no da, but Rei was headed in that direction. Let's go!" Chichiri led the running, but he stopped abruptly after passing the trees where they thought Rei had gone to. Everyone stood speechless at the sight before them. Rei was just finishing her transformation to Sailor Mars when the seven men and a girl stood with their mouths hanging open. 

"Great..." Mars muttered under her breath. 

"Who the hell are ya and what did ya do to Rei?" Tasuki was staring at the glaring girl who looked quite familiar to him. 

"I don't have time to explain this, but I am Rei." Another set of gaping mouths appeared. Rei massaged her temple to erase some of the growing head ache. "Please let me handle the youma and stay out of my way." 

They couldn't seem to hear her and proceeded on interrogating the poor senshi of Mars. 

"How did you change outfit so fast?" Miaka, like the others, was quite surprise at this enigma. The look on everyone's faces was not missed by the priestess of Suzaku as they waited the answer from the short-skirted, beautiful woman before them. 

Mars sighed, "I am one of the Silver Millennium's senshi known as Sailor Mars. This is my warrior form." Seeing that everyone seemed to take her words with understanding, Mars continued, "Now if you please, I have a youma to kill." 

"Wait just a minute!" Tasuki grabbed her hand before she could turn away. "We didn't say ya can fight this alone." 

"Tasuki is right, Rei. We will help you destroy the enemy." Hotohori added. 

"I thought you were clear that I was the only one here who could easily defeat the creatures of the negaverse. And you Taka does not have any powers to fight against these devils. I suggest to all of you to let me handle this situation." 

The determination in her eyes didn't hinder the Suzaku seven to back out. Taka stepped up front. "I know I don't have my seishi powers, but I will do anything to eliminate anything that threatens us. They are our enemy too, Rei." 

"So what are we waitin' for. Lead the way, Rei." 

"No, stop!" Miaka grabbed Taka's arms. "She's right, you know. This is her job and we should let her do this alone." 

"Miaka, what are you talking about?" Taka was searching his girl friend's eyes. Everyone stopped and turned to their priestess. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Rei was chosen so she could do what she was sent here to do and I don't want any more of my seishi killed." Miaka's lips were tight as she was determined not to send them to fight the youma. She noticed that Rei was moving away, leaping out of their sights. 

"Miaka, you know we have to fight this. I don't care if I have my power or not. I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to people of this world." Taka shook her gently as Miaka still stared at nothing, looking in a distance. "I also have to protect you and standing here doing nothing will not accomplish anything." 

"Hey! Where the hell is Rei?" The warriors turned around and found an empty spot where Rei was supposed to be. 

"She left." The quiet voice of Miaka made them looked at her again. 

"Which direction Miaka?" Taka looked quite surprise at her behavior. "Tell us, Miaka." 

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" The screaming voice of their priestess startled them. "I said to let her do this alone. That's her job...to kill those creatures!" Her sudden outburst even surprised herself. She ran back towards the house, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"What's wrong with her?" Tasuki asked. 

"Miaka..." Taka stared at his priestess's retreating form. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Show yourself youma!" Sailor Mars managed to escaped the group. She didn't want to be rude by leaving them, but she had to kill her enemy before it caused anymore chaos. She could feel that this youma was not an ordinary one. 

She looked at the clear lake in front of her. She could sense something was terribly wrong with the water and felt something familiar...from a long time ago. Gathering her priestess powers, to call forth her ofuda, Mars focused to reveal the monster beneath the lake. Seconds passed when a swirl of turbulent water appeared in the center of the once serene waters. 

"Well well well...a senshi of the Silver Millennium has grazed us with her presence. Welcome Sailor Mars...to your death!" Sailor Mars was just in time to dodge the first attack the youma threw at her. 

"Titus!" Mars growled. 

"So you remember me... good. I would be disappointed if you don't, for I will be the last youma you'd see before you die!" 

"I doubt that nega trash!" 

Titus blasted another water attack, which Mars barely avoided. Mars looked behind her and saw the damaged it created. There used to be trees standing in the area, but the attack created a long, wide path. 

"My turn...Burning Mandala!" A circle of fire surrounded the senshi, as she concentrated on blasting her enemy. 

Unfortunately, Titus was quick enough to anticipate the fire balls heading her way. The fire only caused a deep burn on her left shoulder. She dropped down to the ground, heaving slightly. 

Rei walked to where the youma was clutching her shoulder. "Good bye Titus." Mars was about to chant her "flame sniper" to end the youma's life when Titus, again, created a swirling of water to trap Mars in it. 

The water almost swallowed the fire senshi when she heard Titus screamed. She looked towards where the youma was and saw that she had a sword going through her abdomen. The last scene she saw before the water fully enveloped her was the Suzaku warriors arriving. 

"You think you can destroy me with this pathetic sword?" Titus pulled Hotohori's red glowing weapon and threw it to the ground. 

"Rekka Shinen!" A ball of flame came heading towards the staggering Titus, but she managed to smother it with her water power. "Release Rei!" 

"Rei? Oh you mean the senshi of Mars?" Titus laughed as she hovered in the air. "You fools! you don't know who you're dealing with!" The youma prepared to launched an attack to finish her mission. She didn't notice the red glow that started to fight the water encasing Mars. 

"Look everyone!" Chiriko pointed to the swirling water. Without warning a burst of flame erupted from within the water, heading right towards where Titus was hovering. The blue-clad youma fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Everyone watched as Rei dropped gracefully to the ground, glaring at the fallen youma. "Flame sniper!" A fiery bow and arrow appeared in her hands, aiming directly at Titus's weakest point. 

Amazingly, the youma laughed. "When I die, my lord Jedite will come after you." 

Mars froze at the mention of the name. Titus noticed. "It will be a bittersweet reunion between the two of y..." The arrow pierced through her body and the youma was gone. 

"Are you OK?" Taka approached the stiff girl. Rei continued to stare at the ashes of Titus. 

"Let's go back to the house." Slowly, Taka guided the still senshi towards the direction of the house. A loud flick of Tasuki's fan made them stop. 

"Taka..." Tasuki turned to the girl before he muttered the rest of his words to the former Tamahome. 

"I would like to be alone for awhile," Rei said. Taka let her arm go. 

"Let us go everyone." Hotohori understood that Rei wanted to be by herself and motioned for his comrades to go back to the house. Tasuki, however, didn't listen. 

"Hey, I...we don't want ya to go out there all alone. There are wild beasts out there ready to pounce at unsuspecting girls like you." 

Rei turned to look at him and smirked. "Why Tasuki...I see that you're concern for my well-being. But as you well know that I can take care of my self and I don't want you to tell me what to do or not to do." The incident with Titus seemed to have been forgotten as Mars stormed out of them. 

"Don't be foolish, woman!" Tasuki grabbed her arm to face him. "Ya just fought that damned thing! Look at ya, ya look like hell!" Tasuki didn't mean to upset Rei even more. It was true, though. There were several scratches all over her body and bruises that would undoubtedly sprout their ugly colors soon. 

Rei glared once again at him and blinked. She was certain she saw something that was akin to real concern that formed on the red head's visage. "Tasuki, I just needed some fresh air. Now will you let go of me?" The last sentence came out as a growl as Rei tried to pry his hand from her arm. 

Tasuki was amused at the soft tone of her voice before she growled. He reluctantly let go of her arm. "Be back before lunch..." Tasuki leaned forward, almost touching Rei's forehead with his. "If not I'll hunt ya down and carry ya like last night." 

"Jerk!" Rei's boiling temper shimmered back to life, resulting with Tasuki falling with his rear end, not quite so softly, on the forest ground. Obviously, everyone, like last night, observed the scene before them and laughed at their fallen comrade. 

Tasuki grumbled something incoherent as he watched Rei stormed off. 

**_The next chapter will be quite intense. I hope you won't kill by doing what I have in mind. I'll remind you again not to kill this poor author on my next chapter and I'll give you a bit of reason why._**

**__**

**_"till next time!!!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Ripples

**_Hiya everyone! I know it's been a long time (well almost 3 weeks) of not updating. I have a good excuse though...I had MIDTERMS this last two weeks!!! But now it's SPRING BREAK!!! I'm sooo happy!_**

**_Ahem...if you don't remember my little warning about not killing me I'd like to warn ya all again.....uhm...please don't be mad at what I wrote in this chapter. It definitely had to do with Tasuki and Rei...uhm...Tasuki did something BAD...really really BAD! So it's up to you if you don't want to read this scene_**. **_This chapter has adult scene! You are warned!_**

**__**

**_RubyRedDragon05: _**Rei and Jedite...I can't wait 'till they meet again too...soon soon. It's good to hear you feel a "whole lot" better...like probabaly in the last 2 and a half weeks now. THANKS! **Myst_Lady: **Titus was a youma in the 1st season in SM where she accompanied Jedite on a cruise line to sabotage it(ya know when Rei won two tickets to go on a cruise). Hehe...nope I actually don't write outlines to write my stories...ideas just come popping out my head and I constantly rely on the reviews to build those ideas plus a touch of my own imagination. Well if this was one of my English term papers, then I had to write down the ideas that support my topics that support my thesis. I hope I gave even just a little bit of insight on how I write my stuff to you. THANKS! **skyprincess: ** Hehe...I guess you'll find out (whether ya wanna kill me or not) if you read this chapter... **bleh: **(that's a funny name...hehe) We'll see we'll see...but I tell ya this...I love ideas that make everybody falls for the leading lady, creating a lot of drama in return... THANKS! **Zackire and jbramx2**:**: **Hehe THANKS! **Faith: **competition competition...poor Rei..can't blame her though...those men just couldn't take their minds (or hands...maybe) off her! THANKS! **huffpuff: **Love triangle? ....maybe....or is it already starting? A "collision course" between the three will be so much fun to write about. We'll see we'll see...THANKS! **Priscilla: **Hehe the pillow on the face...I admit I messed up on that part. Sowwy...hehe. I just thought I'd add a little bit Miaka-Tasuki scene...it's just so Miaka like when she does that. Hehe...I knew you're gonna say that ... both Tenkou and Jedite wanting "Rei's power and lovely self for their own" _(that really made me laugh) I'm not sure yet...I have to think about it. Well speaking of the little Miaka scene...she's already worried for her seishi's safety, but the "green eyed monster" was also the reason why she reacted that way...who wouldn't want to be jealous with Rei (remember in the manga where Mina herself got jealous of her?...it kind'a reminds me of what I'm doing with Miaka's feelings right now). It's still confusing so far...but I'll get there. I know I know...Hotohori is the MAN! I think I will never get over him pairing up with Rei...hehe. OK OK DEAL! I won't kill ya for whatever you write in your story...PROMISE and "holds out pinky." _

**_I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!_**

Chapter 5 

While the Suzaku warriors and Sailor Mars were busy with the youma, Miaka was outside the court yard of Nuriko's house crying. The Suzaku priestess didn't want to face the facts. She didn't want to admit to herself that her beloved Takawas drawn to Rei, like the rest of her seishi. Who could blame them for Rei was a rare beauty, with her raven hair that seemed to glitter like silver silk, her big eyes that shone purple light whether she's angry or happy, and the face that bespoked a true princess of legends and myths. It would be hard to compete with such exotic gifts. She wondered if this was the end of their relationship... 

"Tears don't suit you, lady..." 

Miaka looked up to see who the speaker was. A quite, good-looking, young man stared back at her. 

"Who...who are you?" 

"It does not matter who I am, but if you want to know my name...it's Ren Shigyou. I live around here and I was just passing by the Rokou household when I saw you crying like the world is coming to an end." 

Miaka blushed a little bit. "Well I...I was just under stress...that's all." 

Ren smiled. "Well I guess you are lucky I came here to rescue a damsel in distress...may I?" 

Miaka stared at his outstretched hand and took it. 

"I think I just know what to do to cheer you up, but first I have to know why you're crying your heart out...but I want to know the truth this time." 

Miaka was silent for a moment. Well, what's the harm in telling the guy her frustration? She needed to vent all her worries out anyway to a perfect stranger...a perfectly handsome stranger. 

After about several minutes of story telling, Ren was amused at the turn of event. He never imagined his mission to be this easy. The priestess of Suzaku was easy to bend to his manipulation. The Suzaku warriors, especially the former warrior named Taka, would never know what hit them. 

"I think it's better if I leave them. I will prove to them that I can get Taka's final orb from Tenkou. I am their priestess and I'm suppose to do the job as a priestess of Suzaku." Turning to Ren, Miaka's determination was showing. "I will have to go there myself." 

"But it's going to be dangerous, Miaka. You might die..." Ren tried to hide the smirk that wanted to escape from his lips. 

"I made up my mind. I can't back down now. I have to do this to get Taka back!" 

"Well, then at least let me accompany you. The road to Tenkou's domain is full of peril." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tasuki, you dork head, you should have just left her. It was obvious she needed to be alone." 

"Do I look like I care, Nuriko?" Tasuki stood up brushing his pained behind. "If that brat knew what's good for her then I would'na have to nag her!" 

"Sure... sure...whatever you say fang boy." A knowing grin appeared on the former cross-dresser's face. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, huh?" 

"Come on, get up Tasuki. We'll wait in the house 'till Rei returns." Taka pulled the fuming Tasuki off the hard ground. 

"I don't need to be helped by ya, Taka. I can get up myself." 

Taka was taken a bit aback by his comrade's remark. Seeing his reaction, Tasuki went ahead. "Ya seemed to can't take your hands off Rei. Always helping her about...What's the matter with ya pal? Can't stick with one woman?" 

Taka stopped dead on his tracks. So, that was the reason why Tasuki had been kind of distant around him lately. His friend's blatant accusation seemed to shaken him. Taka just realized how his constant helping of Rei looked towards Tasuki, the rest of his friends, and...to Miaka. He would have to straighten this little misunderstanding now, but the thought of Miaka's reaction earlier urged him to go back to the house and confront her instead. He would just have to let Tasuki's accusation pass for now and get back to his girl friend. However, a nagging feeling that had to do with Rei pulled Taka into a newly found confusion and he didn't want to face that feeling...yet. 

Taking in Taka's silence, Tasuki only assumed that his accusation was correct. Taka didn't see the glint in his buddy's eyes, as he proceeded on walking back to Nuriko's house. They all didn't see the water changing into a human form behind them. All of them were not aware how the watery entity smiled at them knowingly. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_When can I be free from Jedite? I knew it was him the minute I felt the energy wave. _

Rei was walking along the denser part of the forest. After all the years when the great battle against the negaverse took place, Rei was haunted with her former, trusted friend. Though, she knew that there was more to the friendship that either of them didn't want to admit in the open. Jedite was one of the generals of the Earth kingdom. He was assigned as the ambassador of Earth to her home planet, Mars. She could still remember the first day she and Jedite met. They said opposites attract and Rei and Jedite were not immune to that popular belief. Even though the princess of Mars had a fiery temper, Jedite's hilarity overcame any of her futile retorts. The Earth general and the Martian princess became friends fast and trust was imbedded into their hearts for what it seemed to last for eternity. That trust, however, was only a farce. Jedite had another life that no one else knew, even his king, Endymion. He was a dark general of the Negaverse. Rei found out the day of the great battle. Like any other woman who held their hearts dearly, she was devastated. Jedite's betrayal crushed everything she believed in. The day she found out what Jedite's true intention was the day she lost everything, including her parents and the people of Mars. Jedite had led the siege of Mars. The negaverse general only spared her for he wanted Rei to be his bride, to be kept in his realm in the negaverse forever. Rei couldn't believe her ears after hearing that from Jedite, her once trusted friend. She refused and fought him with all the anger in her heart. In the end, the negaverse was defeated and Jedite's failure to overtake the Silver Millennium resulted in his imprisonment, to sleep forever. The heart ache, disappointment, and many other heart breaking emotions Rei felt due to the cause of the unforgivable actions of the negaverse and her once trusted friend, the Martian princess wouldn't have make it if it weren't for her best friends who supported her, supported each other until a bit of calm settled in their hearts and souls. 

Tears clouded Rei's vision as she stopped to sit on a log. The memories were tucked away, leaving them behind in the past. The recent encounter with the negaverse youma, who was also the closest servant of her former general friend, brought back the ugliness and horrors of the war that broke her heart. She still didn't know and couldn't believe that she could have place her own trust to a man who turned traitor. She believed in Jedite, she became friends with him, and she trusted him with her life. Now, she wondered if he hadn't gone against the Silver Millennium, would that friendship turned into something more powerful? She wondered if she would actually marry him if he didn't destroy her planet, her family. 

Rei shook her head, disgusted that she could even think that way about him after all he had done to destroy everything she held dear in her heart. After about several hours of sitting and contemplating what she would do once she encountered her worst enemy again, Rei stood up and headed towards the house. Things were just getting even more complicated with this mission, especially when joined together with the people she knew she would like to become friends with, especially the way things were going when she was with Tasuki... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Miaka's gone?" Rei, now in her civilian outfit, just emerged from the bushes when Nuriko came hovering down the ground and told her that everyone else were busy searching for the priestess for several hours already. 

"Yeah, Miaka's not here when we came back. The gang went searching for her as soon as Taka noticed her belongings were missing in their room. They should not take this long to search the whole area. I stayed behind just in case she realizes her foolishness." 

"But why would she run away like that? Isn't this mission important to her?" Rei turned to the quirking Nuriko. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Nuriko sighed, "I guess you don't know what's been going on the minute you appeared in our world, don't you?" The blank look from Rei answered his question. "Look over there." Nuriko pointed towards where Cho, his younger brother, stood. 

Rei looked at the direction Nuriko pointed and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" 

The expression the willow seishi received from Rei was unforgettable. Nuriko laughed. "You are definitely clueless." Gathering her telepathic chi (in order for a spirit to grab solid objects, but in Rei's case it's easier since she's in tune with the spirit world as a priestess of the Silver Millennium), Nuriko grabbed Rei's arms to face him. "Even my little brother is smitten with you. Didn't you notice the way people stared at you?" 

"I should have known..." Rei grimaced at the thought. She already have lines and lines of suitors back in the Silver Millennium and now the situation seemed far from different, except her situation with Tasuki. No man ever dared to come as close as Tasuki had done last night. No one dared to kiss the senshi of Mars, but then no one dared to introduce a new kind of sensation in her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, the Suzaku warriors were scattered throughout the little town where Nuriko grew up. One by one, they looked for several hours, but found no sign of Miaka. Tasuki hacked several, annoying branches that blocked his way through the forest, towards Nuriko's house. He was frustrated than ever. First, the not so smooth encounter with the fiery woman in a very short skirt, now the disappearance of the priestess he's supposed to protect bugged his mind even more. 

Tasuki came upon a water clearing to satisfy his thirst. He didn't know what happened next, but when he woke up a confused pair of golden eyes stared back at him. 

"Are you alright?" Hotohori gathered his chi to help the disgruntled man up his feet. 

"What the hell happened?" Tasuki brushed his sodden garments. "I'm all wet!" 

"Tasuki, I was about to ask the same question." The emperor sighed at his lack of manner. "I found you here lying by the side of the river bank. You don't remember what happened to you?" 

Tasuki scratched his weary head. "I..I only remembered falling off the water and I thought I was about to drown. It's like...it's like there were hands tryin' to hold me down." He chuckled at his own words..._hands holding me down...yeah right. _"Anyway, I guess that's how one feels if ya don't know how to swim." 

Hotohori just looked at him. He believed his comrade though, but he was aware that there's more to this drowning incident story that Tasuki informed him. For now, he didn't proceed on interrogating the poor guy. 

"Let's go back to the house." The emperor led the way. 

At the Rokou's residence, the rest of the gang arrived. Tasuki and Hotohori approached the group when they noticed Rei and Taka just finished hugging each other. 

Tasuki's back stiffened. No one noticed this, except Nuriko. 

_What's she doin' with Taka?_

"You haven't found Miaka too, huh?" Chiriko managed to asked the two new arrivals. With the negative nod from the emperor, everyone slumped to the nearby bench and pondered what to do next. This time, no one noticed the hard glint of Tasuki's eyes looking directly at Taka. 

It didn't even enter their minds that their guiless priestess went to Tenkou's domain. Cho's story about her going with a guy she didn't even know puzzled them even more. Basically, they had no clue where she planned to go. The only solution they had was to separate in groups of two and search in all directions, including one the groups to go back and seek Taiitsukun. They have to get some rest before proceeding on with their mission to find Miaka. In the morning they would start the search. 

The next day, at the breakfast table, Rei looked up from where she was seated as Tasuki walked towards her. "You're coming with me." 

Rei laughed. The jerk of a man dared to order her to come with him! Tasuki felt a pang at her crude laughter. He admitted to himself that he didn't like her around Taka. It made him boil whenever they got together. Tasuki composed himself. "Why if I didn't know any better...the powerful senshi of Mars is scared to come with the big jerk of a man." 

Rei knew he was taunting her again, but she didn't want him to have the last taunt. Thus, with a stubborn chin pointing up, Rei glared as he passed him to go outside and get her horse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The search seemed to last for eternity. They needed to get some rest before resuming on searching for the lost priestess of Suzaku. However, the sun was already setting in the horizon. 

"We have to get some rest. There's a small town just north from here." Without even looking at Rei, Tasuki shoved his horse ahead of her. 

"Jerk!" Rei seethed. "I could never have a normal conversation with that guy." 

Throughout the day, all they did was bicker and insult each other. Surprisingly, they still had their heads intact after all the hostilities that went on between them. 

They finally arrived in a small town, just like Tasuki said. Rei wondered how he'd known this town since it looked secluded, surrounded by dense forest. 

"Me and the gang used to hang 'round here whenever we felt like celebrating." Tasuki said matter of factly as he reigned his horse to the stable. 

"I see..." Rei did the same to her horse, while pondering what Tasuki meant by celebrating...celebrating what?. "Where are we exactly?" 

"Why we're close to my stronghold, Mount Reikaku." 

"Stronghold? What do you mean by that?" Rei unconsciously wiped her stray hair from her eyes. 

Tasuki grunted, "Ya asked to many questions, woman! Let's go in the inn." Without waiting for Rei's response, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the inn. 

"Sit there while I see to our room." Again, he didn't give her time to say anything. 

By the time Tasuki came back, he saw Rei busily sipping her drink. "Did ya order anything to eat?" A glare from Rei answered it. "Woman, can't even do a simple task..." 

She slammed her cup down the table, startling everybody in the inn, even though there were only them and maybe two other occupants doing their own business. "That's it Tasuki! I've had enough!" Rei stood from her seat. 

"Where are ya goin'?" Tasuki stood back up, ready to pin the girl if she ever did something drastic. 

"It's none of your business!" Rei turned towards the exit when Tasuki grabbed her arm. 

"Oh hell it's my business! It's my responsibility to look after ya now since ya pointed your little nose up and agreed to tag along with me. Now sit and I'll order us something to eat...and drink." 

"What the hell did ya drink anyway?" Tasuki asked while looking at the abandoned cup that Rei had slammed. Rei just returned to her seat and ignored him. She was contemplating how to fry the insolent man. 

Tasuki, on the other hand, sat on the chair beside Rei and contemplated what to do with the boiling woman. He didn't dare tell her that there was only one room left in the inn. Ignoring her silence, he took her cup and drank the content. "What the hell! It's water! Ya can't even order sake if your life depended on it!" 

Rei grimaced at the shrill of his voice. "I happen to enjoy drinking water and care for my health." 

"Ha! I bet ya can't even drink a single cup of sake. Ah heck! Ya never even drank sake at all, have ya?" 

Rei glared at him. He was right, alcohol drinking was forbidden until you turned twenty-one. She's only sixteen and if she was ever caught drinking the forbidden drink she would be in trouble, especially because she was one of the senshi of the Silver Millennium. One must be a role model for younger people to look up to. This situation she was in, however, was different. She's not in her world anymore and drinking sake would not be taken into consideration. Plus the jerk of a man was challenging her. A little drink wouldn't hurt. Rei kept telling herself that. 

"You're right...I never drink, but it doesn't mean I cannot drink sake." 

A slow smile crept into Tasuki's lips. "You're challenging me are ya girl?" 

Rei's eyes flickered. The battle had been issued and she didn't want to show how much she would like to refuse the competition she knew she wouldn't, couldn't win. She's treading a new kind of war and she didn't want to show her opponent how much she was embarrassing inside. Pride, that must be it. Only her pride kept her from backing down. 

Midnight was already approaching. All that's been keeping her from falling on her face was sheer will, which was already starting to dwindle together with her body. "I think I've had enough, Tasuki. You won alright..." The room seemed to spin around her, but she kept on walking towards where she thought was her room. A hand had a strong grip on her elbow, directing her towards the right way. 

"This way...we have the best room in the inn." 

All Rei could do was nod. Her head felt like swimming in a black void. Being dependent on someone else was not her style, but in her current condition she needed all the help she could get to get to her room and not fall in the process. 

Tasuki didn't like the way she was walking even though he was holding her as steadily as he could. Without thinking twice, he carried her in his arms towards their bedroom. A yelp from Rei almost made him drop her. Soon after that, he ignored her crude orders to put her down and continued on his destination. 

He kicked the door to open it. Rei stopped her nagging by the time he reached the suit. Tasuki noticed that she's falling asleep on and off. 

"Stand up, Rei." Tasuki tried to settle her on her feet, which seemed to be futile. He tried shaking her this time and succeeded. 

"Stop it!" Rei managed to smack the hands that were causing her head to rattle, but she only managed to stumble backwards. Again, Tasuki caught her and held her close this time. 

"You're as stubborn as a monkey." Tasuki chuckled despite the poor girl's predicament. 

"I'm no monkey." Rei glared her drowsy eyes at him. 

"I know." He brushed the hair from her cheeks. "You're beautiful as a goddess." 

That remark woke Rei up. Only did she realized that she was held tightly within Tasuki's embrace. Her big amethyst eyes were questioning. "Ta..." 

Tasuki couldn't hold the power of passion he held for so long. His mind wanted to ignore the warning signs, that he would regret his actions for the rest of his life, but the temptation was too strong to pass over. He knew it was wrong to want her this fast. It was too soon, but he couldn't control everything in him. His head started to loom over hers and soon his mouth captured hers hungrily. 

Rei twisted with all her might, but the man was too strong. She couldn't even budge a single muscle from him. Her senses were out of proportion. She didn't know when her upper torso felt the chilled air, marking that her skin was deprived of clothes. Hot, warm breath tingled her cheeks as she tried to keep her lips tight. Tasuki wanted more. His hands descended down to her bottom, which earned him a surprised yelp from Rei. He didn't waste any time to enter her mouth with his tongue. Rei was helpless. She wanted to fight back but Tasuki's onslaught of her mouth was too much. His kiss deepened, groaning, as if his life was counting on it. 

He lowered her to the bed, pining her legs between his as he straddle her. Rei started thrashing as soon as she was lowered. It was no use. Tasuki was just too strong. "Let go of me!" 

"Why would I do that? Oh I get it...so you could go back to Taka. Is that why?" The eyes that angrily stared at Rei was maddening. Even with her hazy mind, she wondered why Tasuki would say that. 

The effects of the alcohol would not let her body cooperate with her state of mind. "Tasuki stop!" Her speech was slurred, but she at least knew the right from wrong. Rei definitely know what the man was trying to do. She could barely notice her state of undress. Her upper torso was already bare and Tasuki started to fumble with her lower garment. As soon as he did that. Rei managed to slap him for what she thought was full force. She was wrong, Tasuki just ravished her mouth again and pinned her hands above her head. There was no way she could get out of this. 

With one hand, Tasuki continued to do what he intended to do. The helpless body was writhing beneath him. He looked at the struggling Rei longingly. "Do not fight me, Rei. I will have you no matter what." His mouth trailed down her neck, suckling the sensitive skin and making his mark there. 

"Tasuki, stop..." Rei was exhausted from all the thrashing. She couldn't believe Tasuki would do this to her. She didn't know what else to do, except scream. But the scream that came out of her lips was stifled by Tasuki's free hand. 

"Ya would enjoy this as much as I would if ya just stop fighting the inevitable." Rei didn't listen, but Tasuki was persistent. He came back to her face and licked her jaw line and started to torture the sensitive part of her ear. His head came back down to savor the smoothness of that part of her. Another squeal from the writhing woman was heard. He grinned at her vain attempt to call for help. With all her struggling, it was surprising he could even take his shirt off and open his trousers. 

Tasuki made sure she wouldn't scream again as he continued to make her intoxicated with his kisses. He touched her where no man had ever ventured before. He sucked her fully and Rei could do nothing. She couldn't control the heat that's building deep within her. Tasuki knew what he was doing. Her body was already betraying her. His mouth was torture and she couldn't help but gasped as he gave his attention to sucking her breast and kneading the other with his thumb. 

A hand crept down to her stomach. He ventured to savor her smoothness there for a while before he touched her down there. Again, reality came back in an instant. She closed her thighs as tightly as she could, attempting to break the invading contact. 

Tasuki looked up to her face and grimaced. "Rei..." Tasuki grumbled. In his state of arousal, he didn't want anything to hinder his assault. It was only a matter of seconds until he would claim her. He already noticed her own state of arousal. 

"I can't...please Tasuki...stop." If she were sober, she would have puked at her pitying words. Breathing seemed to be hard to accomplish for Rei. However, she didn't want to do this. She valued her innocence as she valued her own life. "Why...are you doing this to me? " 

Tasuki groaned. He could barely contain himself. "Why...why do you think?" He ravished her mouth once again for quite awhile. "You...are so beautiful and I wanted to keep you for myself the first time I laid eyes on you. Is that enough?" 

"No..." Rei croaked. Her eyes were heavy with both the intoxication and the blaze of passion the man above her had inflicted in her senses. 

Tasuki caressed her swollen lips with his thumb. "Then...it's because I'm a man. A man whose need craved to be satisfied...and you are the only one who could satisfy that need." 

Rei felt him pry her thighs open with his knees. She panicked and tried to pushed his shoulders with her hands, but Tasuki just held them back above her head again. Her strength gave out and she screamed as plunged into her. The sudden surge of her warmness clamped around him tightly. He plunged and plunged, ignoring the cries that were stifled by his mouth. 

Tears started falling non stop from Rei's eyes. It hurt so bad. Her body rocked back and forth with his strong thrusts. The pain began to fade as she experienced another set of feeling. She fought to go against it, but her body disobeyed her yet again. He was big and she could feel him stretching her as the throbbing increased. Her cries of pain turned to cries of passion. Tasuki sensed her change and thrust even faster. He had to cover his own grunts on the crook of her neck and used his hand to stifle Rei's cries that began to heighten as he quicken his movement. He loved the way her inner walls clamping tightly around his part. He knew she just had her first orgasm. He loved the way she felt. He wanted to prolong the night as long as he could. Being inside of her was a bliss, causing him to change his rhythm. It was the long hard thrust that did the both of them. He managed to slump beside Rei and pulled her to his embrace. Both were spent and totally exhausted. Both slept in the early hours of dawn. 

"Oh Suzaku..." Tasuki realized his state of undress and the warm body next to his...a warm, naked body molding with his. The memories of last night came rushing back to him. He knew then what he did and he knew his actions would forever taint the woman he learned to care for in his own crass ways. 

He saw the evidence inside her thighs and on his. He wanted to kill himself just the thought of the hurt he inflicted on her. He couldn't even imagine the pain she would endure once she opened her yes and stared at him. Those beautiful amethyst eyes that would look at him accusingly would forever haunt his days and nights. He didn't know why he did it. It was as if his deepest yearning was being driven by someone else, and that he became a puppet of his own desire. The act had been done and he could do nothing about it. Tasuki could do nothing but to try to make up for the worst sin he couldn't even believe he had done to the girl, no, to the woman he barely knew. Yet deep inside him he could sense the same fire in her which he dared to tread on. 

**__**

**_Well I hope I will survive the remainder of this story. DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE! _**

**_Note: Do you remember in the OVA why this scene was there? I just elaborated the scene between Tasuki and Rei to point out my own made up story. In the OVA, it''s HIKOU'S fault why the red head did what he did...we'll see what really happened in my next chapter. Hope to see ya again soon!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Soul Bound

**_I know I know I've been absent for such a looooooong time. I'm really really sorry!!! This last few weeks was hectic. Last minute reports and presentations and not to mention my college finals were all getting in my way! Now, I'm FREE!!! I mean I have more time to write and finish this fic of mine._** **_I'm so happy to get back at this fic despite me having a hard time coping with the fact that a lot of my reviewers didn't kill me from what I wrote in chapter 5...hehe._**

**_Here are my thanks: _**

**_Faith: _**hehe sorry I didn't mean to shock ya, but it's part of my plot. I don't blame ya though. ****

_**RubyRedDragon05: **sorry sorry I did it between the couple...I had to do something that would shock my reviewers...well...I guess it worked. I'm glad you didn't kill me along the way. I'm glad to be alive, phew!_

_ **craza2k: **gomen, sorry I should have. ****_

_**monoxide child: **thanks for noticing the fact that Tasuki managed to not fully take all the pleasure (what am I saying that chapter was serious!) When I wrote it I didn't think of it as a rape. I have a plan as you'll see in this chapter. _

_**Myst-Lady: **hehe you're the first one to ever praise me of my adult scene. THANKS! I'll take your suggestion about a showdown between Rei and Jedite. ****_

_**skyprincess: **yup everything's going to be all right. I don't like sad or tragic ending fics. So rest assure, I will make everything all right. ****_

_**Joanna: **THANKS!!! I try handing my fic at moonromance.com. ****_

_**Alicia: **sorry I made a mistake. It's been so long since I watched the FY OVAs. _

_**Priscilla: **Yup Yup it was the water. Hehe and yup Tasuki wasn't "selfish" with his "loving" when he did that. I didn't want it to be a full blown horrendous act. When I wrote it I didn't even think of it as rape...it's just that I needed some drastic changes. I always picture Tasuki as the forceful, never-back down type. So I guess I just needed to borrow the "water" idea from the OVA to get him to do it. But don't worry I'll straighten up their relationship...somehow. Hehe well Miaka is very insecure right now and that basically stops her ability to think (if she has one....ooopsy sorry Miaka fans but she is the typical anime heroine who needed to be in a situation in order for someone to rescue her). Someone else had suggested I should do a Taka/Rei fic, but I don't have the inspiration right now_. _Tasuki will surely pay for what he did...but then again it wasn't totally his fault. I just hope that the seishi will understand that before Tasuki gets killed in my story. But you're right about who's going to "booty kicking" him first...hehe. sigh I wished Nuriko wasn't dead. He could be one of the rivals for our senshi too. Hey (even though my midterms were done a long long time ago) I did "smashed" through my mid-terms and passed them. My semester is actually over now and I'm trying to finish up this fic. THANKS! ****_

_**huffpuff: **Ahhh thank you for noticing what happened in the OVA_. _I guess not all of my reviewers had seen the OVAs yet. Hehe I definitely shocked everyone...sorry! Part of what you reviewed in my last chapter will be answered in this chapter, especially Tasuki's self loathing. ****_

_**Lucifer's Wife: **THANKS! I'll post as fast as I can. ****_

_**blue bunny: **You like Nakago do you? Yup they actually look alike: Jedite and our bishie evil shogun. But I don't think this will fit in this fic. Nakago was already dead and Jedite I already mentioned that he was cursed into eternal sleep since the defeat of the negaverse. Gomen, but thanks for liking my fic. ****_

_**Goddess-of-Light: **gomen, sorry. Thanks though._

__

_**I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!**_

Chapter 6 

Time and space could never break the link that the senshi of love had just felt from the missing senshi of fire. The princess of Venus, Minako, felt a sudden jolt of the same familiar sensation when Serenity and Endymion bonded. Just a minute ago, she sensed the same thing with her fiery, lost best friend. Another thing Minako was sure of besides the soul shattering link between soul mates that she just felt was that Rei was not lost anymore. However, the senshi of love could feel another impact from the bond...an air of broken emotion. 

__

_Rei must be in pain...I don't understand...I know in my heart that she finally found the one she truly belongs to_. 

The reaction from Minako alerted the rest of the princesses. The Princess of Venus was just looking straight ahead in a trance. If something like this happened to their blond fellow senshi, it meant that a soul bind was happening, but the wrinkles that formed on her forehead meant something else was amiss. 

"Mina what is it?" They were all looking at the stunned Venus. It took several shaking for their friend to get out of her situation. When Minako finally managed to utter a sound, the rest of the girls were shocked. 

"Rei has found her mate...but something is wrong and I don't know what to do to help her." 

Minako's words finally hit them on the spot. Makoto and Ami were a bit mad for Minako had kept her knowledge of the sudden disappearance of Rei a secret. Now that they know, they were even more worried. 

"Rei's mysterious disappearance was still an enigma to us, but I'm sure that whomever sent Rei to wherever she is right now knows that she is needed there and that she will find her own life in that world." Minako stood up and gazed at the huge palace window. " I just wish that we could be there to help her. Something is really bothering me and the link that I felt is strong yet troubled." 

"Is Rei in safe hands at least?" Makoto asked. 

"I'm not sure, but she already bonded with her intended which means that she will be protected and loved by him for eternity." Minako was still frowning when she mentioned this. 

"But something is not going as smoothly as Serenity and Endymion's relationship had gone?" Ami was contemplating the fact that Minako was still worried about something else. Rei finally finding her soul mate was a great news and a a relief for them, but the troubled expression from Minako meant that something bad happened. 

"We've known Rei since we were only toddlers and if she is in any trouble she can pull through anything." Makoto reassured Minako. "Since there's nothing we can do for Rei yet, we should head down to Earth and tell Serenity what's been happening." 

"Minako nodded and asked, "Did Serenity mention anything about her conversation with Sailor Pluto?" 

"I'm afraid Pluto was trying to avoid checking on the whereabouts of Rei. She did mention though that Rei had to be alone to face the state she's in. She still hadn't mention the being who sent Rei to this mysterious world." After Ami informed them of this recent news, she pulled out her mini computer to contact the teleportation chamber to get ready to transport them to Earth. 

"I really hope we could find a way to get to Rei. I feel my heart is reaching for her to comfort her." Minako closed her eyes for a second. 

__

_Rei wherever you are please be strong. I know you can and will find your way. Just learn to trust what's in your heart..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tasuki stayed awake and watched the sleeping form beside him. He didn't know what to do once she awakened. He already put his clothes on and was thinking of going back to Nuriko's house as soon as Rei woke up. He was already accepting the fact that once his comrades found out what he had done, he would have hell to pay. He knew that the others started to care for the new girl. Her spirit alone to help them defeat the new threat was enough to draw them to her, not to mention her exotic beauty too was easy to the eyes. Now, to the present situation, Tasuki just wanted to burst and rip his heart out. Since he woke up he wanted to bang his head. He kept asking over and over again why he did what he did. There was no going back and he would have to face the consequences. He looked over at Rei's sleeping form again and stared at her flat stomach that was covered by a thin white sheet and closed his eyes. 

__

_There might even be a babe growing in you already. Oh Suzaku what have I done! How could I hurt this woman! She's so special and me...I'm just a thief and a good-for-nothing seishi. What did I do...what...did...I do..._

While pondering over his guilt, Rei started to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the chill in the air and she clutched the sheets to her neck. Tasuki felt her moved and opened his eyes. He wished he didn't open them. The eyes that stared back at him was confused at first then they turned into icy amethyst. Tasuki wanted to reach for her. He didn't know how to comfort the woman he hurt, but he had to tell her he wasn't himself that night. Rei sat down at once, still clutching the sheets with her. 

The impact was immense. "Don't touch me." A chill run down Tasuki's spine. Her voice was as cold as the chilly Hokkan mountains. 

Rei tried to get up, but the drinking from last night caused her head to ache. On top of that, her legs couldn't seem to work. The lower part of her anatomy felt numb. She tried to reach the wall for support, but she wavered and was about to fall if not for two strong arms that managed to save her. Two strong arms that saved her from a bruising contact with the hard floor, the same strong arms that managed to trap her on the bed and held her until... 

She trembled from his touch and Tasuki felt even more guilty than he already was. He would not deny it. The most sinful of sins he could ever done to a woman was already committed. He carried her back to the bed and held a bowl of water in front of her. 

"I'll let ya clean up and get dress. We'll go back to the house after you're done." 

He didn't get a response from Rei. Why would he expect one when he was the one at fault. He could still feel the draw that brought him to touch her. He still couldn't believe he let whatever it was do such an atrocious act to the wounded woman sitting on the bed. Despite the fact that there's definitely something wrong with the way he acted last night and the nagging feeling that there's more to this present situation he was in now, Tasuki could still feel the passion he sensed in Rei. The burning pain and the sudden explosion of desire and passion that linked him with her and her with him were there. He was certain he felt those and more. He had not felt this way with a woman and last night, despite it being despicable, he felt it. It was as if he was glued forever to Rei, and that a door had been opened inside him...a door that opened to his own heart. 

Tasuki went back in the room carrying a tray of breakfast. A few minutes ago Rei was having trouble looking at herself. She knew the evidence of last night's assault on her would make her feel nauseous, but she had no choice but to look as clean as she could get, at least from the outside. For the first time in her life she realized that nothing was going to be same again. What Tasuki did to her was unforgivable, but the feeling that she sensed that night was strange yet familiar. She was forced to bed him, yet the fire that was burning within her being was finally released. The fire that was burning in its highest peak only appeared to the one she would finally be one with and that realization scared her. It was not supposed to happen that way and Rei didn't want to recall the act last night, despite the fact that her fire had finally found the one she was intended to bond with. 

__

_Minako must have sensed it too..._

Rei looked up at the offered tray of food presented by Tasuki. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and just went and forced to eat the food. Tasuki was irritated by her ignoring him, but then again, he couldn't blame her. He went ahead and sat down at the nearest chair and stared at Rei. The silence was getting on his nerves. He was used to her bickerings and stinging remarks, not the state she was in now. 

"Rei.." Tasuki wanted to get her to say something. He could not handle any more silence. He just needed to hear her say anything, lash at him, get furious with him, even beat him to unconsciousness to assure him she was still functioning. He should apologize first, but he did not know any words or acts that could even get close to make her forgive him. "Rei...I...I..." 

__

_Tasuki ya moron, just apologize and explain to her... but explain what to her?...that I was controlled by something and that it drove my greatest desire to come out and forcing me to force myself in ya? Stupid stupid! Still she has to know..._

"Rei...I'm sorry...I was someone else...I meant something was wrong with me and I don't know why...I don't know how it controlled me...last night I..." 

"NO!" Rei couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to block everything that happened last night and he dared blame it on something else. She saw and felt what happened. For Selene's sakes she was the victim! She was trembling again and she closed her eyes to block the tears from falling. 

Despite the state Rei was in, Tasuki wanted to make her understand, even though his explanation would sound impossible. He stood up from his seat and mustered how much courage he had left to confront the woman he hurt. Being afraid was something alien to him and he didn't like the feeling. He was surprised he was lacking the courage to face Rei. Tasuki was afraid of her...no that wasn't it. Tasuki was afraid of definitely loosing her... 

"Rei...listen." 

"NO! SHUT UP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Rei jumped from her seat, causing her tray of food to clatter on the floor. The tears she was holding back fell down without heed. Tasuki was already taken aback by her outburst and the furry that he deserved to get, but the tears...the unstoppable flow of tears from her beautiful orbs shot directly at his very soul. 

With a croak, he managed to utter what he had to tell her again, "Rei, there's something inside me and I don't know what happened. It made me do things with you...I ...I couldn't stop me from...from touching ya...I..." He was stuttering again and he was little by little getting use to that since he was the very guilty party here. 

A pair of icy eyes glared directly at him. "Do you expect me to believe that?" Her tight lips were trembling as she said it. "You said it yourself, Tasuki. You're a man that needed to be satisfied and I happened to be the unlucky girl to fulfill that satisfaction...isn't that it Tasuki? Are you happy now? Did I meet your very desire?" When Tasuki just stared at her, Rei became even more furious than she already was. "ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME YOU MORON!" 

Her fists automatically connected with the stoic man's face. Tasuki didn't dodge the blows, but man they were pretty painful. She definitely knew how to throw punches. Tasuki kept still as blows after blows descended on him. He was already bleeding, and he still didn't bother blocking or avoiding the furious hits that Rei gave him. 

Rei was screaming her anger, frustration and pain as she hit and hit the man standing in front of her. She felt numb and she just wanted to make Tasuki feel the hurt she felt, even if it was only the physical side of it. She suddenly stopped. Tasuki's face was battered. Blood was dripping. The man in front of her was still standing, but the sky blue eyes that stared at her teary ones were filled with emotions that no words were necessary to describe them. The sky blue eyes of the man who hurt her mirrored the same pain she had. They were full of sorrow, regret, heartache, agony...they were overflowed with tears mixed with blood. 

"I'm sorry...Rei...I promise I'll never hurt ya again." He tried to hug her heaving form but Rei pushed him and ran as fast as her numb legs could carry her away from Tasuki. 

The second the chamber door banged close, Tasuki fell down the floor. The painful blows finally took effect and the poor guy dropped into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was the most awkward things she had ever done. Riding side saddle on a horse was a first for Rei. Her lower anatomy was still sore, thus her only solution in order to get away from Tasuki was to ride like a proper lady. She was not really fond of proper etiquette, which reminded her of her home, and surprisingly she didn't feel all that home sick. She merely wished that her best friends were beside her to support her. 

Before meeting Serenity and the rest of the gang, Rei was always isolated from the world. She preferred peace and quite, always meditating in front of her sacred fire. She was dubbed as a strange princess who had some kind of strange powers. Little did they know that those strange powers came from being the Priestess of the Silver Millennium too. The girls brought her closer and closer to happiness. Rei learned to be dependent with her friends whenever she needed their help. Right now, she definitely needed their warm embraces and soothing words. She wasn't as tough as she looked. Rei had a gentle, beating heart that was not immune to any pain. 

Passing by a creek, Rei noticed her hands were soiled with blood, Tasuki's blood that was now dried up. She didn't even want to think back at what happened at that inn. She lashed out on him, pouring every pain she felt for what he did to her. Rei felt much better, at least for now. She wondered what would happen if she saw him again. She just couldn't pretend that nothing had happened between them. It wasn't like her to be not so straightforward with her feelings. Out of her best friends, she was the second most blunt one behind Makoto. Last night changed her drastically. The physical assault was one thing, and the surprising reality of the bond she felt was something else. The others would surely know something was up and that something was strange was going on. Nothing was definitely going to be the same again. 

It was already late at night when Rei finally arrived at Nuriko's house. Riding side saddle wasn't exactly the fastest way to travel. Hotohori was the first one to see her appraoch the house. The emperor of Konan was thinking about Tasuki's predicament when he saw him lying by the water's edge that day. Hotohori asked Chichiri what he thought, but Chichiri also had no clue, except that something was quite not right. Chcihiri told him that something was bothering him, but he didn't dare elaborate it. Tasuki and Rei were supposed to be back by now. It was already nearing midnight. Hotohori wanted to get some fresh air, if that was even possible for a dead guy. Taka and Nuriko went to seek Taiitsukun. Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko were in the house, and Hotohori was the only who was still awake. 

"Rei, what happened?" 

Rei didn't see Hotohori when she arrived at the house. It startled her to hear his voice. "I thought everyone's asleep by now," came her sleepy reply. 

"Are you all right?" Seeing her struggle to get off the horse and limped a bit as she straightened herself, Hotohori wondered what really happened. He came closer to her. He was looking closely at her now. The light from the full moon helped him see the state Rei was in. 

Seeing the dismay look on the emperor's face, Rei knew he could see her state of unease, but she thought she hid it well. She didn't want any questions right now. She was very tired from her awkward journey, plus the turmoil she felt inside was already enough to permanently put her to sleep. 

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Rei walked pass him. 

"Where's Tasuki?" 

Hotohori's question hit the spot. She thought she prepared herself to remain compose when questions like this one would be asked. However, she was not as good as hiding such painful emotions. This had never happened to her before. Being forced by a man and finding your soul mate at the same time were definitely something new to Rei. 

"He's..." Rei cleared her throat, but she didn't turn to face Hotohori. Tears had already managed their way down her cheeks. "I went ahead of him. He'll probably be here tomorrow...good night Hotohori." 

Hotohori heard her tried to hide the distress and the tremble from her voice. He watched her retreating form entered the front door. 

At the end of the long hall way, the restless Princess of Mars was tangled with her sheets. She was having a nightmare. It was during the great battle against the negaverse. Jedite was beckoning for her to come with him. She didn't want to for she already found out that he was a traitor, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. She was walking towards him. She finally stopped in front of him. Rei couldn't help but stare into the dark general's icy blue eyes. He was smiling at her, but the smile was cold. 

"My exotic Rei...you will be mine." 

"NO! You are a traitor! You killed my people, my family! You are but a coward hiding behind the power of the negaverse! I will never give myself to you!" 

"Ah, my love, whether you give yourself willingly or not, I will have you no matter what. I will have you for myself..." 

__

_I will have you for myself..._

__

The scene changed and Jedite was but whispering the cold, lecherous promise he uttered to the stiff princess of Mars. Now, she felt hot, burning hot. The fire surrounded her, but it didn't hurt her. Instead the blazing inferno seemed to engulf her, reassuring her that things would be OK. The words that Jedite uttered to her was still tugging in her mind. 

__

_I will have you for myself..._

__

The fire grew stronger. She still couldn't move. Rei seemed to be trapped by her own fire...or was it someone else's? She was not so certain, but she felt she was not alone... 

__

_I will have you for myself..._

__

Rei was right she was not alone. It wasn't Jedite who was whispering the words in her mind now. It was someone else...and the voice sounded familiar. 

"Rei...I will have you for myself..." The voice was real. Rei turned to the sound and gazed directly at the eyes of the man who wanted to claim her. 

She expected to see the same icy eyes, but she was shocked to see a pair of blue sky ones that seemed to look at her very soul. 

__

_Tasuki..._

Rei sat up on her bed. She was drenched with sweat and breathing hard. She could vaguely remember her dreams, but she could still feel the impact of the dream in her. Jedite was there and so was Tasuki, but she sensed different feeling from the two. Jedite's was cold and Tasuki's was...Tasuki's was. Rei tried to shake her head, earning her a huge head ache. She groaned and tried to get up to get some water when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her. 

"You should stay in bed. I'll go get it for you." 

"Hotohori!I didn't know you were here." 

Hotohori had to gather his chi to become solid like the living. "I'm sorry to startle you, but I couldn't help but watch over you. You look as if you are about to fall anytime." 

A look of concern marred the emperor's face. Rei wanted to avoid looking at his golden eyes for she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back the emotions she bolted up inside her. 

"What really happened Rei. Perhaps I could help." 

The dream just managed to mangle her resolve not to tell anybody, and Hotohori was just concerned about her. She wiped the sweat from her face with the offered towel. Still, what happened between her and Tasuki was very difficult to talk about. 

"Hotohori, thank you for being so kind to me, but I'm quite very tired from the journey. As you see, I haven't even slept a wink." 

Rei's avoiding his help, and Hotohori wasn't about to back down. He was determined to see to the bottom of this and as the emperor of Konan he always saw to the bottom of any trouble. 

"I know this is about Tasuki. What did he do to you this time?" He had been silently watching the scenes that's been going on between Rei and Tasuki. He thought Tasuki had gone far with his insults sometimes. He believed that his red head comrade wouldn't do anything that would harm her. But after seeing Rei arrived alone and her deplorable appearance suggested otherwise. Furthermore, his mention of Tasuki's name seemed to have caused her to tremble. He entered her chamber when he thought she was asleep just to check on her. He was shocked to see her twisting and turning on her bed. He then knew that something was bothering her deeply. 

"Nothing good will come out from keeping yourself bottled up inside, Rei. I don't know what happened, but if you are ready to tell me I will always be here to listen." Hotohori had to nudge her chin up to look at him. He just then noticed the red mark on her neck. 

Rei noticed where his gaze was and she tried to ask him what was so curious about her neck. Despite her not being a virgin anymore, she still was an innocent. 

"Hotohori?" 

"Who did this to you?" The emperor was frowning. He knew what that mark was, but Rei seemed to be clue less. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Rei you have a red mark on your neck that was already turning into deep purple." 

"Oh, well it's probably a bruise that I got from fighting that youma..." She finally understood what Hotohori was talking about. 

"Rei, this mark is not just a bruise, but ..." 

"Hotohori, it's nothing serious. It will go away." 

Exasperated that she still won't tell him what happened, Hotohori decided to be blunt. "Someone had touched you. Who was it? And where is Tasuki?" 

The mention of the name again, made Rei stiffen. Hotohori then knew that it was Tasuki. Now, he was baffled by this. 

"Tell me what happened with you and Tasuki. Did he hurt you?" He came to sit beside her now. 

Seeing that there was no getting out of this situation, Rei took few calming breaths. "Hotohori, I'm not ready to tell you." 

He could feel her tremble again. He handed her a glass of water again. This time, however, he saw the purplish prints on her wrist. He became furious. He took out her water from her hand and looked closely at her wrist. 

"Do you care to explain this? What had Tasuki done to you?" 

Rei couldn't take it any longer. Flood of tears fell from her eyes. She was shaking and Hotohori gathered her into his arms. Hotohori waited a few more minutes until Rei blurted everything that had happened, excluding the explicit details about the act. The emperor didn't know what to think except to confront Tasuki and stick his sword through his heart. He still couldn't believe he'd do such a thing to Rei. It wasn't like him. Tasuki even said he detested women and he dared forced Rei to...This situation was really puzzling Hotohori. He tried to recall what she had told him from the beginning to the end. Rei said that Tasuki's only excuse was that he was controlled to do it. What could possibly force Tasuki to force Rei to do it. Could it be that... 

"Rei, Tasuki might be right. He might have been controlled to let his greatest desire escape his rational thinking." 

Rei looked up at him. Her red rimmed eyes were pitying to look at. Since the day she appeared in his world, she seemed to be full of spirit and energy. Now, she seemed lost and needed all the comfort she could get after the horrendous experience she just had endured. She didn't say anything though. 

Hotohori continued on, "We should let the others know that there is another enemy. Whatever or whoever it was had already started wreaking havoc." 

"Don't tell anyone that Tasuki...that Tasuki..." 

Hotohori put a finger to silence her. "I understand. I know it has been difficult for you to reveal that to me, but if you have had kept it inside you, it would have killed you sooner or later. Rei, you should try and get some rest. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." 

Rei didn't know what else to say. It felt good to tell someone else what happened to her. It seemed to lift part of her burden up. She had cried in hysterics though and if she was in her right mind she would have criticized herself acting like Serenity. 

"Thank you, Hotohori. You don't know how much your comfort means to me." She missed her best friends. She missed their warmth and honest affection like this man was giving to her now. If he were alive, she wondered if she could have fallen for him instead... 

**_That's it for chapter 6! I hope I lessened your trepidation about Tasuki and Rei's troubles a little bit. I want to hear from you guys! See ya again in the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 7: A Step Towards Healing

Hiya guys! I think the summer fever has caught up with me. I really am getting lazy!  
  
RubyRedDragon05: Hehe don't know yet if I should let Minako appear in the FY world. But the idea appeals to me.very much. Hehe I'm still pondering what to do about Jedite when he sees what's going on between the two. This story is gonna be longer than I expected.  
  
Myst-Lady: LOL! Yes I'm back but becoming more and more lazy every day. It's gonna be a long story regarding the way Tasuki messing up BIG time! This a Rei/Tas fic and I intend to make Tas happy here..hehe.  
  
Goddess-of-Light: Poor Tasuki.oh well he deserves it. At first I wanted Nuriko to stay and be the one to comfort Rei, but again I miss my old Hotohori/Rei fic that I made Hoto-chan be the "perfect gentleman" instead. Hehe I really can't help myself.  
  
Anonymous: Yup rape is defined as what you just said, but I guess this fic was actually about soul mates that when Tasuki did it I didn't think of it as that. Yup it's definitely despicable and part of me just wanted to make this fic somewhat diverse and overly drastic to create more drama and even angst. I guess I don't want it to sound or look straightforward regarding what the readers expect this to be as the relationship between the two blossoms. I'm so sorry that scene was painful for you and that it hurt you.  
  
Faith: LOL yeah he got rejected but hey he did something really really stupid. You know what? You and I think the same. Yup yup this conflict will definitely drive them (especially Rei) apart, but will also bring them even closer once they get back together.  
  
Priscilla: LOL I knew this one loooong review was you. Wait you really have chibi Hotohori plushies? I wish I have one.hehe. The link between Minako and Rei was only caused by the "love bond". Mina is the senshi of love and in my fic I want her to also sense the bonding between soulmates due to her hereditary "love" power. Hehe actually RubyRed wondered the same thing. It really is a great idea that I include at least one other senshi to the FY world..maybe towards the end. You know what? You always make me feel better with your reviews. I had some flames because I made a "rape" scene. You understand why I wrote it and I'm so thankful for that. Too bad though I really should let Rei beat Tasuki more, but she was not in a pretty good shape after that horrible night. Oopsy, I'm stuck with the sky blue ones now. Darn! I looked at the wrong Tasuki pic then. LOL yup yup I really can picture the child of Rei and Tasuki. Goodness I'm crying from laughing so hard!!! I really didn't say that a child is growing inside Rei after the act. The first time doesn't have to be a "success".hehe. LOL you really are hilarious! I think Hotohori understands that well enoguh. Hehe again, I really can't help but include some part of "STAY" in this fic. I didn't even ponder that even though Hoto-chan is dead he is still a man, which Rei doesn't like much. The hicky part.hehe.well nope...Tasuki didn't do it because he hates women. It's part of the act, which I had to include so that Hotohori would see it and confront Rei what happened. LOL I am forever haunted by the ghost of "STAY".  
  
Joanna: Thank you! I really really do appreciate your praises and urgings.hehe. Reviewers like you make me write more, even though I'm getting lazy over the summer vacation.  
  
Huffpuff: You're the third person who loves the idea of Hotohori comforting Rei. The element of "STAY" will always be present in this fic. Yup yup the idea of bringing a senshi or two appeals to me. We'll see we'll see. THANK YOU! I also look forward to the "mending process".  
  
I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The guardian of the time gates, Sailor Pluto, had expected something drastic would happen to the Princess of Mars. But she didn't anticipate it to be that drastic. She wished she could have prevented this from happening to Rei, but Pluto knew it's taboo to reveal the future. Nevertheless, the guardian felt guilty. The gates of time had shown her that Rei would have to leave the Moon and travel to a world unknown to her and find her own destiny. She thought Rei would be safe, but the unknown element that intervened with the flow of her journey had broken the tiny shred of hope that Pluto sensed when she was watching Rei and Tasuki with their everyday banter. Now, she could see that Rei needed more than a comfort from the Suzaku Seichiseishi known as Hotohori. Pluto was contemplating if she could break one minor rule. She would have to bid her time. The negaverse had certainly intervened, then why couldn't she.  
  
The night had come to pass and Rei felt a little better after talking to Hotohori. Even though the vivid nightmare caused her to think more deeply about her situation with Tasuki, the Princess of Mars was well aware that she could never erase everything that had happened to her. She couldn't just ignore that she had finally found her soul mate. It hurt so bad but she had to face the consequences and take one step at a time towards healing, especially if the first step of healing was to confront her assailant, her soul mate. Just thinking of the inevitable made her groan and tired once again. Since it was still way too early in the morning, the bruised princess decided that sleeping some more was the best solution.  
  
A warm feeling that was surrounding her awakened Rei. She was lying on a soft bed next to someone. That realization hit her by force and she bolted upward to a sitting position. The man next to her woke up by the sudden movement. It was Hotohori. Rei took few calming breaths. She was relieved it was only Hotohori, a man, a gender like Tasuki. She should have been outraged and fearful, but Hotohori was Hotohori and she just couldn't brand him as any other man. He had been kind to her and showed her his utmost respect. She had sensed in him a deep sense of longing, an unfulfilled one, that she felt comforted by it. Rei could tell that the man, the gentle emperor of Konan, only wanted to comfort her and even to protect her. That was evident when he threw his sword through the youma and the gentle way he listened to her last night. Hotohori was dead, a spirit, but he was a beacon of support for her. She smiled slightly at the bewildering look he gave her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rei wanted to also thank him for last night, but just by looking at the expression on the emperor's face stopped her. Hotohori understood completely. It was no wonder why Konan thrive under his rule. He was an understanding ruler and he knew how to listen.  
  
"I'm going to have some breakfast" Rei stood from the bed and edged towards the screen door.  
  
Hotohori stayed inside the chamber and muddled over what to tell Chichiri. The monk had sensed something was amiss and Hotohori had to reveal that the target was Tasuki. Little did they know that the extent of their problem was far more than what the facts presented to them.  
  
Everyone was surprise to see Rei without Tasuki. The look the emperor gave them when they were about to ask questions halted their curiosity. They could see the downcast looks from Rei though. They ate breakfast without a single argument. Now that was a first. Normally there should be some broken things by now or food being thrown to their faces. That had changed. Miaka for one thing was still missing and their fiery comrade also added to the silent state the breakfast table was in.  
  
"Is there a temple shrine around here?" Rei disturbed the silence. Without hearing any answers from the puzzled looks she got from the people in the table, Rei stated that she needed to be by herself and meditating in front of the temple fire soothed her. Chichiri, who was familiar with this kind of things, answered for her.  
  
"Not so far from here there's a temple ground towards the right path just at the back of this house. You won't miss it."  
  
Rei nodded and stood from her seat. She didn't bother turning back and looking at the worried glances the seishi were giving her. They didn't have to know what happened to her. Telling Hotohori was enough. Now, seeking the warmth of the fire was the only thing she needed.  
  
When Rei disappeared from their view, everyone, except Hotohori, started asking questions. It was already puzzling that Tasuki wasn't with Rei when she arrived. Something must have happened and Tasuki was not the man who would let Rei ride by herself. Everyone had already figured out that their loud mouth Tasuki had feelings for this new girl.  
  
Hotohori waited patiently until the rest of the seishi quieted down. He would never reveal everything to them, only the confusing plan of this new enemy.  
  
"I have a good idea what had happened.Tasuki had been the target."  
  
"What do you mean, your Highness? It does not make any sense. I thought Miaka was the target all along, no da."  
  
"I surmise that for whatever reason that Rei turned out alone was that someone or something had caused what happened between the two. I have sensed something was not right the day I found Tasuki soaking wet by the river bank and you Chichiri told me that something felt wrong." Hotohori walked away and glanced out the window. "There is already trouble brewing around us." He turned towards the listeners with a fierce, determined look in his eyes. "When Tasuki arrives, he will have hell to answer.and pay"  
  
Everyone was again quiet after the startling statement from the emperor. They had no clue as to why Hotohori acted with such fire in his eyes, nor they didn't know what was the root of their problem concerning the mysterious whereabouts of Tasuki.and Rei. They could not even fathom what had caused her to be so distant with them. They hoped that this part of their problem would be solved by then, when Tasuki showed up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chichiri was right, the temple wasn't that far. However, the path that led to it was a bit hard to see. Rei walked for more than what she thought should have been just a few minutes to the shrine. She should have groaned with frustration but the isolation was a comfort. The path was very forestry and Rei enjoyed the nature surrounding her. It cleared her turbulent mind even just a bit. Reaching the temple shrine was a safe haven for the Princess of Mars as well as the Priestess of the Silver Millennium. She could pour out everything into the fire.  
  
Rei didn't know how long she had been meditating, but she didn't care. The sacred fire soothed her, as if she was talking to one of her best friends. She did miss the others. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that she had disappeared from them and came into the world of the four gods. Everything had happened so fast and Rei yearned for the greatest of comforts from the dearest people she loved most. It's not like her to be unable to keep her emotions hidden. However, being alone in the strange world, though surrounded by people who obviously cared for her well being, was still too hard for the fiery senshi to adjust without her best friends around. On top of that, she had just experienced the most gruesome act in the history of her life. Fighting and being injured by the worst youma did not even compare to the event that happened to her. Nevertheless, it was another thing finding out whom she truly belonged to.  
  
The temple ground was quiet, except for the silent wail of agony coming from the lone figure at the center of the shrine. Rei was crying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Taka and Nuriko rode full speed towards Nuriko's house. The sun was already setting down and the duo had to reveal the news from Taiitsukun to the others.  
  
"Nuriko, isn't that Tasuki up ahead?" Taka was a bit surprise to see the red head riding in front of them.  
  
"That's Tasuki alright.but what's he doing here?"  
  
The galloping horses caused Tasuki to turn his head back. He groaned seeing Nuriko.and Taka.  
  
Tasuki was still pissed at the way Taka acted around his Rei. He didn't want to admit he was jealous but something was telling him that he was actually that.totally very jealous. But for now, he had another problem coming. Would he tell his comrades what he did to Rei in order to let them understand that their enemy was behind all that had happened? He wanted to bang his head again and again. He couldn't control it no matter what. It was as if he actually wanted to do it, but not that way. The most confusing part was that his desire for Rei was not even as half as the strange feeling he sensed when they touched. He felt the pull of his soul towards her. Now that he was able to think more clearly since after the bashing he received from the woman he hurt, Tasuki thought out everything that's been going on inside him. The more he thought of it the more he understood. The act was beyond sinful but the draw of his desire for Rei was of out this world. His soul cried out to be found and Tasuki strongly felt that it had found what it craved for.Rei.  
  
"Hey Tasuki! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rei?" Nuriko yelled from behind. Tasuki groaned even more.  
  
The red head seishi slowed down to a trot to wait for the two, but he ignored Nuriko's question.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like hell!" Taka caught up first and saw a great deal of the painful infliction on Tasuki's troubled face.  
  
"It's nothing. Just got into a brawl." The red head murmured.  
  
"It's just like you to pick up a fight in the middle of the crises!" The former cross-dresser gawked at the sight in front of him. He had never seen Tasuki in such a state. The bruises and the sores all over his face were not something new, but the distressing state shown by those sky blue orbs was definitely new to Nuriko. There's more to the story than what Tasuki was showing right now.  
  
Back at the house, the rest of the guys muddled over what Hotohori disclosed to them. To them, excluding the emperor, the puzzling state Rei was in was explained due to this new enemy that obviously possessed Tasuki. Chichiri was the one who actually confirmed Hotohori's suspicions. Furthermore, whoever or whatever took over Tasuki would undoubtedly come back again. Chichiri stated that this entity would not stop until it finished what it came for. The monk thought that it certainly felt familiar somehow.like an old memory of a long time ago.  
  
The noises outside caused them to look outside the window. Taka, Nuriko, and Tasuki had arrived. But Rei was still not home. Chiriko suggested to go get Rei, but Hotohori told him not to disturb her. The emperor said that she needed to be alone for awhile. They didn't even bother to ask any questions. Hotohori had explained to them that this entity made Tasuki attacked Rei, but he didn't mention how Tasuki attacked the girl. So they surmised that Rei was down due to this unexpected action from their red head comrade, in which the fault was not totally his.  
  
Tasuki jumped down his horse without looking at the faces of the others. The emperor walked towards him and sent Tasuki flying several feet away. Hotohori wanted to thrust his sword through him, but he would let Rei decide that herself. The pain and hurt that Rei had poured to him were still too vivid in his mind. However, the emperor had to bid his time until he could confront the person now sprawled a few feet from where he stood. It was a good thing that Rei wasn't there.  
  
To say the least, the others weren't surprised, except Nuriko and Taka. Chichiri came to help the fallen warrior.  
  
"We know what happened, no da. Rei told his Highness what happened."  
  
Tasuki looked at Hotohori with that sudden revelation. The look on Hotohori's eyes confirmed that he knew everything. Turning to the others confirmed that they didn't know the whole story. He didn't know if he should thank Hotohori for not revealing everything to the others.  
  
"Well.that's good to know." Came a muttered reply from Tasuki.  
  
"What's going on and what did Rei say?" Nuriko didn't like being left out of the whole scenario. Chichiri urged everyone to go back inside.  
  
The back entrance was opened as she had left it that morning when she went to the temple. Rei wanted to avoid being seen. She felt like a mess and surely she also looked like one too. There seemed to be voices just across the hall. Rei took the other way in case she was found. Luck seemed to be ignoring her silent pleas. Chiriko called out to her. The screen door opened wide and to Rei's chagrin she saw the one person she wanted to avoid especially. There's no escape now.  
  
Taking a glimpse towards the man she wanted to kill, she could see that only a slight bruise marred his face now. Mitsukake sure did a great job in healing his battered countenance.  
  
Rei sauntered over the group avoiding glancing at Tasuki. She sat where she felt comfortable with, which was by the only person who knew everything that happened to her.  
  
Tasuki was relieved but not happy at the same time when he saw Rei's distressing state while she sat beside Hotohori. Again, he couldn't blame her for what he did.  
  
"What happened to you?" Nuriko stared at Rei's face long enough to determine that something was not right. It only added to the conclusion he had when Tasuki looked as dejected as she.  
  
Before Rei could say anything, Hotohori answered for her. "Rei was attacked by Tasuki."  
  
The emperor didn't even get a chance to finish when Nuriko and Taka both yelled "what" at the same time. It took quite a lot of explaining to do before the two calmed down. Rei sighed in relief. She knew Hotohori would keep his promise not to tell anyone. Furthermore, she became irritated and furious with Hotohori's explanation about the reason why Tasuki attacked her. Tasuki wasn't possessed. She could have felt the evil vibration if he was. But then again, she was too drunk to think or even function straight. Chichiri's further reassurance calmed her a bit, but there was still a measure of doubt regarding the monk's perception. Rei thought that this presumed entity would appear again. Then and there she would find her answer and erase her doubts, but still.  
  
"I'm sorry we weren't there to protect you against Red when he was possessed." Nuriko gave her an apologetic look. Rei just nodded at him with an empty gaze, which surprised Nuriko.  
  
"Hey if you like, I'll beat the crap out of him here and now." The willow seishi crunched up his knuckles for preparation. Nuriko would like to get a response from Rei, but none came. The same empty look was directed his way. He sagged and looked at all the worried faces of his comrades.  
  
"Rei you look beat. We'll tell you what we have to do tomorrow. Why don't you go to your room." Taka felt sorry for the way Rei was acting and how dispirited she looked. He was angry at what Tasuki did but he, as well as the others, believed that it wasn't his fault. Still, he could have been there to protect her like when he was always able to protect Miaka. Taka never felt even more useless in his life. He not only failed Miaka, but also this new girl who had gradually entered his thoughts since she came in this world.  
  
"Come I'll take you."  
  
Taka didn't expect such a reaction from Rei. The slight touch from his hand jerked Rei out of her seat. She mumbled a few apologies then told them she could go to her room by herself.  
  
Hotohori caught Taka's arm when he was about to follow Rei out.  
  
"Let her be Taka."  
  
The discussion dragged on. The gang decided to go after Miaka, tomorrow, before the sun came up. Taiitsukun had told Nuriko and Taka the only possibility where Miaka might be. Besides, she couldn't even detect her in this world anymore. Thus, the only solution was that Miaka must have been taken to Tenkou's dimension.  
  
Tasuki's mind was wandering. He kept seeing Rei's forlorn and painful face. He was aware that she had been crying prior to entering the room. The redness in her eyes was still visible. He wanted to comfort her and take away every painful thing he did to her, but he had no right. He was the one who caused her agony even if something or someone else controlled him. His soul reached out to her, feeling the same anguish the woman he came to love was enduring right now. The realization that Tasuki loved Rei came when he couldn't bear to loose her. His bond with her was so immense that he knew he wouldn't able to live without her. Tasuki didn't know how to get Rei back. He messed up big time and the little trust he built with Rei was forever gone due to his stupidity. How could he gain that trust again? How could he gain Rei? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a great day for traveling. The sky was clear and blue. The gang had been riding their horses for hours. They stopped by the stream to rest for a bit when Chichiri stiffened.  
  
"Everyone stay alert. Something's wrong." After Chichiri mentioned his warning the sky turned black and heavy rain poured down on them. They immediately looked for cover to avoid getting wet.  
  
"This weather is really weird." Nuriko mused.  
  
"According to my knowledge, such a downpour cannot occur when the weather was bright and sunny just a few seconds ago." Chiriko patted his wet sleeves.  
  
"I don't think this rain will stop soon. It looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile, no da. But I have a feeling that something or someone had caused this."  
  
"We can't waste any more time. We have to get to Tenkou's before night falls." Someone yelled from beyond where Chichiri, Nuriko, and Chiriko were huddled.  
  
"He's right Chichiri, we have to get going." Nuriko stepped out of his hiding spot and gathered his horse. Everyone followed.  
  
Within seconds they got to their horses, the ground shook around them. Something was definitely wrong. Everything turned dark and heavy rain continued to pour down as the earthquake threw everyone off the course.  
  
Rei woke up wet. She looked around her and found a body lying face down just at the edge of the lake. The sky had turned blue and sunny again. She recognized that the body was Tasuki's. She didn't want to come near him, but she could at least see if he's alive or.Rei shook her head at that notion. She crept up to the lake and turned Tasuki over. His chest was heaving. He was still breathing. Half of his body was in the lake and Rei decided to drag him more up the land. A groan emitted from the pitying form of Tasuki and Rei dropped her hands. Two startled eyes gaze back at her horrified ones. Tasuki didn't expect to wake up and see his angel, but the look she's giving him didn't please him one bit. He groaned even more and covered his face with both his hands. Rei eased away from him and turned to look for the others when she heard someone laughing.  
  
Tasuki heard it too and he turned to Rei's still form.  
  
The laughter came closer. Tasuki stood up and walked in front of Rei, blocking her from the lake.  
  
"Show yourself, bastard!" Tasuki pulled his flame fan tessen out.  
  
"You should thank me, Tasuki." The voice echoed in his head.  
  
Tasuki realized not only the danger, but also the power behind that voice. He didn't want to be controlled again.  
  
"Ya bastard! I'll never be taken under your power! Show yourself coward!" The red head was beyond furious. This was it, the one responsible for the pure agony his woman was suffering. Nevertheless, he blamed himself for letting the bastard took over his inner most desire and turned it into something despicable. Tasuki never felt such rage, which was directed towards the thing that was slowly approaching the center of the lake.  
  
A shape of a man appeared. "Brave words for such a weakling."  
  
Tasuki urged Rei backwards, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she walked up in front, wanting to see where the voice came from.  
  
"Didn't you like it, Tasuki? Admit it boy, you loved being inside her." The entity's cold laughter seemed to pierce through Tasuki's skin. Rei's sudden in drawn of breath didn't interrupt him from his passion to kill the man. He pulled Rei back and yelled his power, "rekka shinen!".  
  
The power of the entity was water. It deflected Tasuki's attack.  
  
"Is that all you can do? You were powerless before, you are powerless now. How pathetic!"  
  
"Come out and fight me! Fu**** coward! Stop hiding behind your water!"  
  
"Now now Tasuki. You really should thank me. The woman was very delectable wasn't she? I could sense your excitement even if I wasn't there." He turned a knowing smile towards the now fuming Rei.  
  
"Fu*** off bastard! Ya touch her, I'll make sure ya die a painful death!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk I really don't like your attitude Tasuki. You cannot order me around. I can do whatever I want with her." He leered at Rei. "She is an exotic one isn't she."  
  
"Ya get away from her. You've already done the damage through me. I won't let her suffer.ever again!" The seething anger coming from the glowing seishi was not only noticed by the entity.  
  
Rei was affected by the fierceness of his words. She already knew that Tasuki wasn't always the loudmouth everyone saw him to be. The depth of his conviction to protect her was so immense she wanted to scream. She didn't want any man's help, but at the same time wanted to feel how was it like to be actually taken care of by a man.especially by Tasuki.  
  
The entity laughed again. He appeared even clearer to them. He was definitely a man and one of Tenkou's puppets. He was the one who made Tasuki.Rei didn't need to be told that she had to transform now. She would show the bastard the pain she was suffering. However, her transformation was halted.  
  
"Rekka shin." Tasuki was about to blast the guy, but a sudden wave of water engulfed Rei before she could transform. She was dragged down towards the bottom of the lake. It was sucking the life out of her.  
  
I can't.transform!  
  
Rei could barely open her eyes. The strange water was squeezing out her energy. She felt numb.  
  
Tasuki dove after her without thinking. The water blasted him back to the surface.  
  
"Rei! Let her go ya fu*** bastard! Rekka shinen!"  
  
"Do you think you can save her with that puny power of yours?" The entity taunted the raging seishi. "Water extinguishes fire. But I guess you are too dumb enough to know that."  
  
The red fire of fury within Tasuki was already beyond the point of eruption. Rei's life was in danger and he alone was the only one who could save her, the woman he came to love with a passion.  
  
"Oh, did I make you mad? Do I see your seishi symbol glowing?" The laughter became louder. "The girl's life is fading Tasuki. Are you just going to stand there and impress me with your light show?"  
  
Tasuki smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. A burst of light show, as the entity called it, surrounded him. Within seconds, fire and water fought each other. The water seemed to engulf the fire. The entity laughed again, but Tasuki wasn't deterred.  
  
Tasuki raised his tessen above his head. Fire born from his fury was fighting against the water and for his woman. "I'll save Rei. I made a promise to myself. I'll never let her suffer anymore pain! REI!"  
  
A blast of red fire surrounded the entity. Fire defeated water. The entity disappeared without a trace. The lake became serene again, except for the figure floating face down in the center of it.  
  
"Rei." Tasuki choked as he cradled Rei's body, checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was faint, too faint that he himself struggled to breathe. He couldn't loose her now.  
  
Rei opened her eyes. It was blurry at first, but she pulled back with a sudden shriek. Tasuki's lips were on her and he was holding her.  
  
Tasuki was relieved she was alive, but he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Rei was scared of him. He stood up and stared towards the lake.  
  
Despite the numbness she could still feel from the entity's attack, Rei saw the sadness in Tasuki's eyes before he diverted his gaze. Tasuki had saved her and he didn't lie to her that he was controlled. She felt the passion coming from him when he was fighting the entity. The bond she knew she had with him was so strong that she could even feel the sorrow and pain from him. She could still feel the warmth of his hands and his lips.  
  
"Thank you." Tasuki had to strain his ears to hear her whispers. He could sense Rei was trying to stand up. He didn't turn. He didn't want to scare her more.  
  
Rei didn't know if he heard her. She tried to stand up, despite the numbness. Again, she repeated what she wanted for Tasuki to hear. She still hated the man, but he had saved her life and she could at least give him her gratitude.  
  
"Tasuki.thank you for saving my life." She said it more firmly.  
  
This time Tasuki turned around. She didn't know how he longed to hear her voice again. Her talking to him gave him a sense of relief. He wanted another chance and would walk through hell to get it. He quirked a smile to her. Rei didn't show any outward reaction, but that smile reminded her of the old Tasuki.  
  
"Let's go find the others." Tasuki walked up ahead. "Are ya coming?" He turned around and saw Rei sitting on the ground. He walked back to her. He was so stupid he forgot to ask if she was alright. He guessed that hearing her voice again kind of bungled his mind that he forgot to ask her that simple question.  
  
He quirked his mouth with disappointment at himself. "Are ya hurting?"  
  
"No." Rei was struggling to find a good excuse to hide her embarrassment. She had stumbled just by putting one foot in front of the other when Tasuki turned away from her. "I ah.can we just wait until the others find us?"  
  
Tasuki didn't like that idea. "Woman if we sit here all day, we'll die of pneumonia before the rest of the gang finds us."  
  
The sarcastic Tasuki seemed to be back and Rei felt a little surprise and agitated at the same time. Tasuki thought that he had messed up again after seeing the looks Rei was giving him.  
  
He wiped his strayed hair with his hand. "I'm such a moron!" Tasuki didn't even know he said that out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're both soaking wet and we need to dry off. There aren't any dry woods to make fire 'round here. We'd have to go deep into the forest. We can wait for the others then."  
  
Tasuki was right. She was getting colder and she was definitely soaked to the bones. Furthermore, the numbness didn't help. She sighed and tried to stand up again. Tasuki watched her warily. He noticed her struggles but didn't try to help.  
  
Rei pursed her lips and tried to lift her foot.  
  
"Are ya sure you're ok?" Tasuki was sure that the attack had caused this.whatever this was.  
  
A firm nod from Rei earned her a frown. When the foot finally settled on the ground, Rei breathed out a sigh. The other foot was next, but before it came in contact with the ground, Tasuki lifted her up in his arms. A very loud shriek could possibly be heard all the way to Konan.  
  
"Woman if ya don't stop right now I'll drop ya!" Tasuki warned, but the screaming continued. Rei really wanted to give the man another beating but the numbness prevented her. She couldn't believe he was touching her again.  
  
"You have no right Tasuki! Put me down!"  
  
Tasuki pretended he didn't hear the hurt in her words.  
  
"Rei I'm only gonna carry ya to the forest. That's all. I won't hurt ya. I promise."  
  
That feeling again.it was the bond. The one she felt when he promised to protect her. He promised. Tasuki promised that no pain would ever come to her.ever again. The woman in his arms finally quieted. He couldn't help but gaze down at her.  
  
"Besides, the way ya walk it's gonna take us the whole night to get to the forest."  
  
Was that a smile he just saw? He wanted to believe it, but Rei bowed her head down.   
  
So guys, that chapter was finally done! Trying to build the relationship between the two is going to be veeeerrrrry tough! I'll be seeing you again in the next chapter!!! Bye bye for now! ~~~Fleur~~~ 


	9. Author's announcement

AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry everyone!!! I haven't updated in such a looooooong time. I'm sure all of you loyal readers have developed an aversion towards me 'coz I got really lazy over the summer and of course until this x'mas break. I won't be able to update Treading on Fire until this coming holiday. My only best excuse is that college is soooo hectic for me. I go to a university in Paris and living all the way across the Atlantic and being 100% independent (totally take away lots'a my time!!!!!!!).  
  
So I'm hoping when I get back in front of my PC (when I get back to the U.S.) and continue my fic and hopefully start writing the side story for Stay you guys are still going to be loyal dears to me.  
  
Oh and apart from being so far away from home, I have a double major in college and man that really take away A LOT of your time too!!!! But the good thing is that I actually enjoy it! Hehe!  
  
I really hope to see you all again sooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss reading your reviews guys, especially Priscilla, huffpuff, Faith Akiyama, RubyRedDragon05, Myst Lady ML-chan, Goddess-of-Light, skyprincess, monoxide child, Joanna, thescientist, Zackire, Black Aura-sama and a whole lot more!  
  
I can't wait to get back to you and bring you all (hopefully) a nice holiday present!!!  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR READING MY FIC!!! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - Fleur de Lys - - - -  
  
P.S By the way what happened to the crossover section of Sailormoon at fanfiction.net??? I can't even find my own story anymore!!!! Please help!!! 


	10. Chapter 8: Another Girl From Another Wor...

Hello everyone and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I haven't updated this story for months and now that it's vacation I have all the time to write more. I'm so happy to be back!!! However, the first time I opened my account and read my reviews I got some pretty angry, nasty stuff written about me being a flamer. I was pretty much confused at first. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about since I was not and still am not guilty of what they accused me of, which is flaming one of their writers. Heck! I never flamed anybody in this entire fanfiction.net! Anyways, I wrote the author, whom everyone thought I flamed, and he/she is so cool about it and everything's cleared - - my name's cleared that I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FLAMED THE WRITER(S)!!!!!! Whoever you are who wrote those accusation against me, you got the wrong person.  
  
Sorry dear readers. I just really need to clarify that. Now I'm just happy to be on vacation and back in front of my computer and easing my college stress just by continuing my fic.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
To the new people who reviewed me: Michelle Ann, DemonicCatGirl, babeof01and05+trunks, Tengokunou Arashi, and shigromia, really thanks for the encouragements. I need them after the months of college torture.  
  
Joanna: First of all I have to say SORRY!!!!!!!!! I totally misunderstood you, but I'm so happy you defended me. I'm so glad.really glad. Oh do you still have that Rei/Tasuki pic that you could send to me? (email: whoocup99@aol.com) THANKS again Joanna for everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Priscilla: god! We need more understanding people in this world! Thanks Priscilla! I was really under pressure in college. Now I can continue with my fic thanks to you and the other's encouraging words. Phew! Again, you really know what the characters are trying to get at.I'm still thinking about Taka's "crush?" with our heroine.Speaking of Tasuki's (ahem) "success"...we'll see sooner or later.LOL I envy your Rei plushie.she gets all the bishies!  
  
RubyRedDragon05: Hehe you don't have to give me a long review, actually even just a "hi" is fine with me. I simply treat my reviews as regular emails and I love writing back. Hehe I wonder too.what will Jedite do.hmmm. And Minako?  
  
Faith: Hey don't be sorry, like I said to RubyRed, a simple "hi" would suffice.  
  
huffpuff: Curious are we? Hehe I don't blame you. I'm curious myself too. I'm still contemplating what to do with Taka.  
  
I DO NOT OWN EVERYTING HERE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Tenkou, you seemed to be loosing your minions. I thought you, a god, would do a better performance than this."  
  
Tenkou had just felt the water spirit of Hikou died. And now he's suffering the insults from the general lord of the negaverse. He didn't want to show him any more failures. He must send his best puppet to dispose of the Suzaku's warriors, but he would not tell Jedite that he would also eliminate the new comer.  
  
Tenkou's only access to Jedite's weakness is through the girl. It seems pathetic to him that the powerful general of the negaverse would fall over a mere girl. He wanted to laugh at the thought, but he wouldn't want to risk insulting the man .yet.  
  
So the fake god pretended to listen to the general's mockeries and put downs, while he devised a plan on how to finally get rid of his enemies.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was weird no da. I thought I sensed a bad omen, but it was gone before I could fully trace it." The monk was still stunned by the feeling, and the déjà vu that he could not erase was really annoying him.  
  
"Hey Chichiri, do you think we should start looking for Rei and Tasuki? The sun is about to come down soon" Nuriko didn't bother to wait for his reply and started walking towards the direction of where he thought the couple must have been thrown to.  
  
"Ah, Nuriko, I think we should go this way." Little Chiriko interrupted. "According to my educated guess, when the sudden earth quake managed to separate us, the force would have thrown Rei and Tasuki towards the direction of the lake."  
  
"How do you know there was a lake beyond that forest, Chiriko?" Taka asked, amused by the little guy's knowledge.  
  
"Well my teacher used to teach me biology around the area. We're only in the outskirts of Konan, but it is hard to find your way through that forest, even the most experience woodsman can't always find his way in one day. Usually people have to stay a night or two in the forest before they find their way home."  
  
"In other words, we might be stuck looking for them in that forest. Then come on guys we better not waste any more time." Nuriko led the way, smiling smugly to himself and thinking that Rei and Tasuki would need a night or two to be in talking level once again.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tasuki had never felt a lost for word in his entire life. It took him awhile to find some place to stay for the night and when he got back to the spot where he dumped Rei on the ground gently, he found her sprawled on her back and giving him a good view of her wonderful long legs.  
  
"I, ahem, found a shelter just beyond that tree."  
  
Poor Tasuki was trying to sound casual while keeping his eyes to her face. He saw her heavy eyes opened slowly and he felt rather like a selfish jerk for trying to wake her.  
  
"Uhg, why not." The red head felt sympathy for his woman's dilemma.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, didn't even get to reply when Tasuki carried her again to who knows where. She felt really groggy and her bones ached. All the anguish and heart sickness she felt finally took their toll on her and not to mention the physical agony she had endured while under Hikou's spell really dampen her already fatigued body and spirit. She felt as if she couldn't even call for her powers to aid her anymore. Now, Tasuki was carrying her again and she didn't sprout a single protest..she couldn't and she wouldn't bother. The red head, her soul mate, will take care of her, though it's still hard to comprehend her situation with him. She just let him take care of her, only for tonight.  
  
When she opened her eyes, two roasted rabbits were sizzling on top of the fire. She saw that she was in some kind of a shelter, a dilapidated one, with only two solid walls and a patched ceiling. Tasuki was nowhere to be found.  
  
The food was making her hungry. Rei didn't know how long she fell asleep and she couldn't believe she actually fell asleep in front of the creep, well her creep. Still.it is very hard to accept him as her soul mate after all that had happened between them. However.  
  
"Finally, sleeping beauty has awakened. I brought some fruits you might like."  
  
"What time is it? Where are we? Have you found the others?" Rei sat up, trying to wipe her sleepiness away. She scooted towards the fire to warm herself. She was relieved he didn't touch her. Her clothes were still in tacked and dry. Her head still felt a bit groggy though.  
  
"Here, ya eat first. Ya look like hell." Tasuki just couldn't help himself but add the little insult to invoke a yell from his woman.his woman. He really liked the sound of that, but he knew he had to earn her trust again however hard it's going to take.  
  
Rei glared at him and snatched the morsel he offered. She had to admit though, it really tasted yummy and she felt better already.  
  
Minutes have passed and the couple hadn't talked since. Rei was infuriated he still didn't answer her questions. She didn't want to ask him again. Tasuki too was infuriated, but for some other reason. Whenever he looked her way, he only met the hatred burning in her eyes.well at least that's what he thought.  
  
"Tasuki." "Rei."  
  
They both said at the same time. Then everything was quiet once again. Again, minutes have passed and the couple finished their meals, still no one bothered talking.  
  
"I'll sleep over there. Here." Tasuki tossed his outer garment for Rei to use as a mat, then he turned around and settled on his spot, hearing a thanks from Rei before drifting into oblivion.  
  
The night wasn't as peaceful as he thought it would be. Tasuki was awakened by a tortured scream. Knowing the source where it came from made Tasuki weary of approaching the woman tossing and turning across from him. He just couldn't bear to look at her pained form. The sobs that escaped her mouth after the scream broke his soul in two. He just didn't know how to mend his situation anymore. But he had to try at least, for it wasn't like him to give up so easily.  
  
"Rei, wake up." He tried again to shake Rei's heaving form. He could still see she was deep into her nightmare and the knowledge that he's the cause of it made him want to pull his heart out.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei could hear someone was calling her. She wanted to reach for that person and yet she didn't want to, afraid of waking to reality again. The nightmare was still consuming her, as if it wanted to claim her as Tasuki claimed her against her will. She was torn between running away from the pain and accepting her destiny.  
  
Tasuki.Tasuki I'm afraid.I can't.I don't know anymore.  
  
Rei wasn't sure if she uttered those words out loud or not, but when she finally opened her eyes Tasuki was holding her and looking at her like he had never looked at her before. It was as if he could understand what she was going through.confuse, furious, and lost.  
  
She could have pushed him away, but deep in her heart she already knew that he would never ever again hurt her.  
  
Still.  
  
"Tasuki, let go of me." Rei rather demanded he released her.  
  
Tasuki didn't want to show her how much those words hurt him. He let go of her.  
  
"Go back to sleep." With that he walked towards his spot again.  
  
The next day, Rei woke up groggily with the insistent budging of someone familiar.  
  
"Hey sleepy head wake up. It's time to go." Nuriko tried again.  
  
"Hey Rei, I thought after a night of rest you'd be ready to spring into action. It's a wonderful day to search for Miaka."  
  
"Nuriko if you keep shaking me I'll throttle you." Rei couldn't help but smile at the quirky I-don't-think-so look Nuriko was giving her.  
  
She got up and yawned when she felt someone was staring at her. She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was.  
  
Tasuki felt like a fool for thinking that Rei was warming up to him. The emptiness he felt when she spoke those words last night was a blow to his already battered heart. He's telling himself that she needed space and time to heal. He just didn't know how long he could handle the separation that tore at him.  
  
Everyone noticed the way he stared at Rei, and everyone except Hotohori wondered what triggered the sudden deep emotion that's dancing in their comrade's eyes.  
  
The group of heroes traveled throughout the day and spent a night at an in some isolated country side. They finally found the tracks of Miaka and her companion, which according to the witnesses they questioned told them that their priestess was with some handsome young man with mesmerizing eyes. It seemed that they are very close to finding Miaka.  
  
The inn was not as bad as everyone would think. They were surprised that the inhabitants of this tiny village were very hospitable to strangers.well after knowing that one of them was their emperor. The empire of Konan was actually pretty huge.  
  
They ate in silence with a tension in the air between Rei and Tasuki. Nuriko was still baffled at the intensity of their indifference and he didn't know what to do about it, which really bothered him.  
  
The emperor Hotohori noticed how Rei was ignorance of everything in her surroundings. Though Rei felt compelled to break the tension that's brewing ever since the forest scene, she still kept her mouth shut, which was really unlike her.  
  
Tasuki really changed me that much didn't he.  
  
Tasuki didn't miss the sigh that escaped Rei's mouth. He wondered what she was thinking.  
  
"Hey, can I have some sake here?" Tasuki yelled at the waiter.  
  
"I'm going to my chamber." Rei was shaken by the reminiscence of the consequences of drinking sake. She just had to get away from the table.from Tasuki.  
  
"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Nuriko didn't like the sudden fear that crossed the girl's face.  
  
Struggling to get a smile out, Rei assuaged that she's just simply tired from traveling all day and needed a good night's rest.  
  
Nuriko was about to comment when Hotohori raised his hand to stop him. The worried frown from his emperor further confused him.  
  
What the hell was going on? Was all the willow seishi could think.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, finally realized what made Rei react that way. He was too stupid to even consider her feelings. Sake was a just a normal beverage for him that he totally forgot what the simple beverage did to her. As soon as the waiter brought him the drink he threw it to the wall with a huge crash. Everyone, obviously, looked at him with more confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
They were getting closer and closer to the path. Chichiri wasn't surprise to sense an evil foreboding in the air.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for the enemy to come out of hiding. A black surge of pure evil energy approached them.  
  
Rei didn't have to wait another second to tell herself to transform and she did. Sailor Mars always managed to leave anyone befuddled by the beauty of her transformation. She wasn't even conscious that she was actually showing too much skin while transforming to her senshi form. Everyone, especially Tasuki, pretended not to notice.  
  
Chichiri was the first one to deflect the unknown's blast. He could sense that it was pretty strong, but he managed to go against it. The entity laughed. Taka felt as if he knew this guy.  
  
"What's the matter Taka? Are you afraid to face the real you?"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Gasps could be heard from everyone. The entity looked exactly like Taka, yet there's an air of power surrounding him. Chichiri didn't like the feeling one single bit.  
  
"I am called Yosui, the former Tamahome. And I have Miaka safely in my lair where she belongs."  
  
Taka was at a lost for words. He saw himself reflected in the man, but when he mentioned the whereabouts of Miaka, he became furious.  
  
"Miaka doesn't belong to you. She has a choice."  
  
Yosui laughed that gave goose bumps to Taka. "Yes, I gave her a choice and she chose Tamahome over you Taka. She chose me!"  
  
"You're lying!" Taka was about to punch the guy, but Chichiri held him at bay.  
  
"Yosui, take us to Miaka and let's hear what she has to say."  
  
Yosui smirked at Chichiri, knowing what Miaka's answer would be.  
  
The gang followed Yosui, whom they already dubbed as the fake Tamahome. They just couldn't accept that this guy, who was undoubtedly one of Tenkou's players, was their old pal and fellow Suzaku warrior.  
  
Taka was beginning to doubt himself and he questioned why Miaka did what she did. He looked at Yosui once again and noticed that the man's attention was directed at Rei, who in return glared at his obvious perusal.  
  
Tasuki beat him in defending Rei for the red head also noticed the glances the fake Tamahome was giving his woman.  
  
Yosui just laughed.  
  
Once they got to the lair, they saw Miaka standing and waiting. She didn't look at Taka, but smiled forcefully at whom she thought was Tamahome.  
  
"Miaka." Taka was stunned, but he had to know. "Do you love him?"  
  
Miaka finally looked at him, looked at his eyes. She remembered the love she bore with Taka, her Tamahome and protector. She was very confused. She was hurt by the attention the other girl received from her seishi and even from her love. She wanted to block everything out and accept what Tamahome had said.  
  
"Miaka."  
  
She really wanted to deny everything, but Taka.She just knew somehow that the one she belonged to was.  
  
"Miaka, ignore him. You belong to me." Yosui made a grave mistake. Miaka's head snapped and she pushed him away and ran towards Taka.  
  
"I don't belong to anybody, Tamahome. NO! You're not Tamahome. I have known what my heart is saying and that I only belong to whom I chose. And I've chosen to be with Taka all along."  
  
Yosui was outraged and he aimed a blast at the priestess, but Taka pushed her behind him. While this was happening, the others understood that this fight was between Taka and the fake Tamahome. Taka must face this by himself.  
  
"I am Tamahome, his reincarnation. You're simply a memory, memory that's already been inside of me. My love for Miaka, my loyalty to my friends.they are part of me, part of Tamahome, my own memory. Don't try that bull shit with me again and leave Miaka alone!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see the ogre mark of Tamahome on Taka's forehead. Their pal was back and beating the heck out Yosui. Finally, the last of the memory orb was in their hands. The quest to defeat Tenkou was getting closer.  
  
Miaka ran towards Taka and hugged him as if her life depended on it. All the while she was murmuring sorry.  
  
They thought the fight was over, but Rei could sense something or someone else was coming. It felt so familiar that she wanted to puke.  
  
"Hello Rei, I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Jedite."  
  
"I'm happy you still remember me." The general smirked, looking her up and down in a manner that really pissed her off. "I could never forget you Rei."  
  
His insinuation was not lost to Tasuki and the rest of the gang. Tasuki didn't bother to introduce himself and blasted the guy with his fire.  
  
"Fool! You think you can even touch me with that puny power of yours? Get out of my way!" Jedite barked back with his mental power, which threw Tasuki away.  
  
Rei was seething. She could feel the tug of pain from her soul mate. Jedite was a fool to ever get in her way. She wanted to run to her fallen half, but she didn't want to show the general her weakness.  
  
"Leave them alone Jedite. If it's me you want then your fight is with me!" Fire surrounded her and she had never bore this raw power outside herself before. The pain she had suffered under his betrayal ever since the negaverse poured into her soul, increasing the surge she could feel within her. The fire wanted out.  
  
Jedite merely quirked a smile at her. "If I've known any better, I think you like that weakling."  
  
It's no use hiding the truth from him now. She must have shown some outward emotion when she saw Tasuki hurt. Rei just kept her eyes at the general, her former trusted friend. She warned him again to leave the fight between the two of them, but Jedite countered with a blast at her friends that threw them away as he did with Tasuki.  
  
Rei didn't hesitate to blast him with her "burning mandala". The surge of power was like a balm to her. The anger and betrayal she felt for so long with the general was so intense that her fire intensified in return. Jedite was so surprise she had this power.  
  
"I see you've grown my love." Jedite breathed deeply and gritted his teeth from pain.  
  
"You hurt me. I can't believe you would actually hurt me!" Cold anger reflected in his eyes. He could feel the intense burn all over his body. He didn't have to look at his almost non-existent uniform and his cindered surroundings. He had fallen from her attack and it wasn't only a blow to his ego, but also a blow to his domination over Rei whom he thought was still under his power.  
  
She had almost killed him, if not for the last minute shield he managed to conjure. Still her attack went through.  
  
Rei has become more powerful than I thought.  
  
"I'll be back Rei.I'll be back for you and your lover boy.I will kill him!" He glared one last time at the struggling Tasuki and then to Rei with that cold stare in his eyes.  
  
Rei didn't hesitate to go check if her friends are all right, but when she reached for Tasuki.  
  
"There's no need. I'm fine." Tasuki knew why she paused. He then lied to her that he's all right. His head was still ringing from the unexpected blast.  
  
Rei wasn't deterred, however. Somehow she knew that she was the one who drew Jedite to appear in their world. At least, that's what she thought. She surprised Tasuki by offering her hand for him to stand up.  
  
Tasuki looked at her hand, then at her eyes that did not speak any emotions. He brushed her hands off and stood up by himself. A flicker of hurt appeared in Rei's eyes and Tasuki had judged her wrongly, again.  
  
He ruffled his hair and murmured a "sorry" to Rei who was about to turn away.  
  
She didn't say anything, just walked away from him.  
  
"Rei, Princess of Mars, it's time."  
  
That voice definitely stopped Rei in her tracks.  
  
Sailor Pluto.  
  
A bright hole appeared out of nowhere above the still transformed Sailor Mars and was pulling her into it. Rei couldn't budge except surrender to the pull.to the pull of the voice she's familiar with.to the pull of the world where her life, her best friends were.but.  
  
Tasuki was awestruck, the light from the hole was increasing and it's pulling his life away from him. He had to get to her.  
  
"REI!" Tasuki had never felt so desperate in his life. He couldn't reach her. The light deflected his attempts to get to her.  
  
The others' attempts were useless as well. They could only watch as their new comrade from another world slowly vanished into the light.  
  
"REI! DAMN IT DON'T GO!"  
  
Rei wanted to reach for him, her soul mate. Her heart was torn in two and she didn't know where to go, which world to embrace. She held her hand towards Tasuki.  
  
With one last attempt to reach for her, Tasuki took hold of her extended hand. He wasn't about to let go of her, ever. But fate had other games to play, or was it the Guardian of Time?  
  
The light broke their contact and Rei closed her eyes, fearing the anguish she would see in Tasuki's. She gave up. She just didn't want to face anything anymore.  
  
Tasuki was falling, away from her.  
  
"Rei.REI! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"  
  
Rei opened her eyes and said "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another girl appeared and she was wearing the same outfit as Sailor Mars, except that hers was orange.  
  
"You've hurt Rei." Mina, the Princess of Venus, also known as Sailor Venus, spoke directly at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki should have been shocked by the appearance of this new girl, but his thoughts were all centered to the one his soul was forever bound.  
  
The anguish and heart break were very apparent to Mina and she pitied the man. Rei had found the other half of her soul in this man, yet her best friend didn't want to face the bond that was undoubtedly more potent than the most intense fire in Mars, and even the sun. Rei was simply afraid and yet.  
  
"You love my best friend yet you caused her pain. It always happens with soul mates." Mina sighed, reminiscing the situation with Serenity and Endymion. Looking back at the red head's pained eyes, Mina decided to give him a little hope. "Give her time, I know she will."  
  
"Sailor Venus, do not waste any time." The silhouette of Pluto could be seen just outside the door-shaped portal, beckoning for Mina to heed her warning.  
  
"Wait, who are you people?" Nuriko was just too stunned by this new turn of events.  
  
"We are both from Rei's world. You don't have to know the specifics. We just came here to get her back and away from danger." Sailor Pluto answered.  
  
Tasuki couldn't stay quiet anymore. His other half was taken, away from danger, away from him. How dare they manipulate his heart and take it away!  
  
"So she was sent here just to take her away again?! What kind of games are ya playing?!"  
  
"Tasuki's right, no da. Why was she sent here in the first place?"  
  
"We didn't send her. She was taken from us by some powerful magic."  
  
"Who's this Jedite?" Taka broke through the haze that's been building around his teammates. Everyone was confused.  
  
"He's the one who sent Rei here." Sailor Pluto finally stepped out of the portal and showed herself. "Your Highness, Emperor of Konan, Hotohori, she was not sent here to protect your world, rather, Rei was taken by Jedite so he could make her his queen."  
  
"You could see us?"  
  
"Yes, Chiriko. We can see you." Mina giggled at the little guy's cute puzzlement and tapped the ghost's head.  
  
"Jedite will never give up until he claims her.ever since the great battle. Rei will never give up. So rest assured everyone, I'll stay and fight the negaverse until they no longer exist in your world."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Though the imposter Tamahome has been defeated and that they rescued Miaka back, the team didn't feel as if they made a great achievement and got closer to Tenkou's lair. The agony they could see on Tasuki's face was too much to bear.  
  
Miaka definitely understood what Tasuki was going through. It was the same feeling when her love was under the influence of the kodoku and when she thought she had lost him to Yue and the Seiryuu warriors. She was supposed to feel glad that Rei had been sucked into that hole, but all the Priestess of Suzaku felt was lost. She had acted badly and selfishly around Rei and she would do anything in her power to bring her back .somehow. not only for the sake of asking for her forgiveness but also for the sake of her loyal fire seishi's broken heart.  
  
The scene kept playing over and over again in Tasuki's mind. Rei's disappearance was a blow to his heart, to his soul. He felt like a walking zombie. He wanted to return to Mt. Reikaku, but he kept hoping that Rei would actually return to Konan. They had exchanged bad words and he wasn't so sure if she would go back to him.ever.  
  
Tasuki looked up at the heavens and prayed for the first time in his adult life to a higher being other than Suzaku.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well guys that's it for chapter 8. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I'll see you in the next chapter!!!  
  
~~~fleur~~~ 


	11. Chapter 9: The Fire Brand is Back

Happy New Year!!!  
  
I can't promise everyone if I'd be able to update this story ASAP. My college semester across the Atlantic starts next week! I might see you again this summer. I'm SO SORRY!!!  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
thescientist: yup I'm glad to be back too.well for awhile.hehe. Thanks for keeping up with me!  
  
Sailor Emerald: Hehe thanks! I really have no objections whatsoever if you want to post my fic in your site.  
  
Michelle Ann Myst Lady: I'm glad you understand my college predicament.phew.I just can't wait to get out of college! THANKS girl!  
  
Tengokunou Arashi: Don't you just love cliff-hangers??? I'm sure you'll gonna love this chapter even more.  
  
Mars Child: THANKS! I mean really thanks! But I didn't mean to make you cry though.  
  
marstanuki: Hehe thanks! I tried to include Phobos and Deimos in this fic, but I can't seem to give them major roles. Basically, my focus is only on the relationship between the couple and it's kinda hard for me to write about the other characters.poo poo me really.  
  
Priscilla: Hey girl! I feel much much better after reading the part where those flamers just wanted to start chaos. Hehe I think you'll get part of your.uhm.wish? in this chapter.hint: Hotohori vs. Tasuki. Like any other of your reviews, I'm so ecstatic of the way your mind seemed to work with mine.hehe. Poor poor Rei, but hey the past is the past, but her situation is so freaking challenging for me. I'm still debating what I should do with the couple. Oh well.I'm flying across the Atlantic again and I won't be able to write as much as I want. But I'LL BE BACK. THANKS Priscilla.  
  
Chibi-chan: You love chocolates Chibi-chan? 'Coz I sure am and it makes me hyper all the time. Love those stuff! Well I hope you didn't mind those ugly reviews I had. People told me they just wanted to start some trouble. Hey thanks though! Taka and Rei.hmmm.that would be interesting.  
  
I DO NOT OWN EVERYTHING HERE!!!  
  
(Note: I made Hotohori single in my fic. I just don't want him to get married. I love that guy and he's all mine.ahem.)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The activities at the palace seemed to be normal. One could almost overlook certain chaotic disturbances that pushed every palace residents to alert mode.almost. Since the death of the Konan emperor, Hotohori, the palace advisors still couldn't settle the issue of the heir to the thrown. Hotohori had never married and thus never had any children to succeed him. It's been almost three months and the empire of Konan didn't have an emperor. The chaos within the political side of the empire must be solved as soon as possible. However, the palace residents were facing other drastic setback right now. It would be a better idea to deal with this new found, or already existent, problem first.  
  
The warriors of Suzaku were always welcome at the palace. They were the only reminders of the victory against the Kutou Empire and the sad but happy memories their emperor had embraced without wearing a royal mask. Konan would never be the same without their most gentle emperor, but the empire still strived. It was just that a figure head was needed.  
  
The new threat to Konan, no, to the whole Universe of the Four Gods was the utmost importance, than finding a figure head for the empire. The palace gratefully welcomed the heroes who arrived at Konan yesterday carrying such a gloomy atmosphere with them. They were assigned to the same rooms where they used to reside. It was a bitter yet sweet remembrance of the good old not-as-complicated days they had shared.  
  
The new arrival of the girl from Rei's world didn't bother the warriors and Miaka that much. Throughout the journey, she kept glaring evilly at Tasuki who was completely devoid of anything that's been happening since Rei's disappearance. Several tongue lashing remarks from the new blond-haired girl never seemed to move him. In short, their fiery comrade was not so fiery anymore.  
  
Mina had been trying to evoke a response from the man who was Rei's soul mate. She was both surprise and amazed at how fate played with her best friend and this man. Yes, she could still feel the pain and that strain in the bonds between soul mates, but the overwhelming love that she could never doubt was there as well. Mina felt pity for him, for as long as Rei was gone, the fire that's been waiting to explode between their bonding souls would not be unleashed. Mina knew that it was up to Rei to accept and to return to her one true destiny.  
  
Mina sighed again. The Konan palace was gorgeous, yet she felt so alone. She had gone to Earth with Makoto and Ami to discuss Rei's issue with Serenity. The only solution they could come up with was to call for Pluto. She had volunteered to go since she was the only one who had the ability to sense the bond. It took awhile to reach Pluto and asked for her help. The guardian of time and space finally succumbed but it came with a price. Mina's time was limited and she must act fast to stop the negaverse. Pluto didn't embellish the fact that Jedite wasn't as what he used to be. The power of Metallia was backing him and that's how he became powerful. Though Pluto had some doubts regarding defeating the negaverse, she was certain enough to sense that Mina would not be alone.  
  
So this was how the Princess of Venus came to be at the Universe of the Four Gods, replacing Rei, who had been hurt so badly, and needed time and space to get away from the world where she had been forcefully sucked into and damaged by the one she was destined with. Mina still didn't know why her best friend's soul mate hurt her beyond reason.  
  
Mina's thoughts were interrupted by the angry, authoritative voice coming from the court yard. It was Hotohori's, who seemed to be glowing red and looking furiously at the nonchalant Tasuki.  
  
Mina's curiosity was piqued. She went behind the bush to have a better spot. She's not really a gossip monger but the obvious intensity of the encounter between the two Suzaku warriors, who without a doubt were talking about Rei, made the ever so bubbly princess to spy at them.  
  
"What you did unintentionally cannot be undone, Tasuki. You still took away the virtue of that young lady. You weren't strong enough to protect her from even yourself!"  
  
Mina was definitely taken by surprise with such enormous words from the former emperor of Konan. The blade that was pointed as a challenge towards Tasuki furthered her curiosity.  
  
Rei must have really experienced the worst pain to evoke this kind of reaction from the emperor himself. What had Tasuki done?  
  
Tasuki finally faced Hotohori, still with that lack of fire in his eyes. He accepted Hotohori's challenge despite the fact that Hotohori knew he was not totally at fault for causing Rei's pain.  
  
.but I made her run away from me  
  
"You're right, Highness, I'm not strong enough and I don't deserve her. But damn it I love her and I can't help feeling that way."  
  
"Tasuki you are a fool. The lady was beyond your reach. She is like a goddess that no one can touch, not even us warriors of Suzaku. Your love was only an illusion, Tasuki. Your love had caused her pain." Hotohori could not fully accept Tasuki's devotion to Rei. He was still incensed about the despicable act he did to her. Just the thought of Rei's tears brought him even more to the brink in which he had to confront Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki couldn't disagree with Hotohori. Part of him knew he was right by accusing him of not deserving of Rei, but the other part of him also knew that he couldn't live without her. She was his fire.  
  
Tasuki touched his hair not for mere agitation but guilt and surrender to the profound feeling he was experiencing.  
  
"I admit, I'm a fool, Highness, but that doesn't make me deny my feeling for Rei. I did those things to her, but deep inside I wanted to but not that way. Suzaku I didn't know what was wrong with me! I f*&^^%$% forced her! I couldn't control it, damn it! I hurt her! I hurt Rei, the only woman I love!"  
  
No one had ever seen Tasuki kneeled with such desperation in his voice. He clapped his hands in front of his face and fell on his knees in front of Hotohori. The guilt and pain suffused within his self burst like the flame from the core of his heart. Watching his comrade in such a position, Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Tasuki, I knew what you did was not your doing, and I know that despite your cruel jokes you have admired and loved her from the start. I wasn't blind Tasuki, but I wasn't blind to her pain either."  
  
Tasuki looked up with pain filled eyes to Hotohori. Keeping his hands clenched on the ground, Tasuki wanted to run away. He didn't want to hear more of Rei's pain anymore.  
  
"She told me what happened that night. I didn't want to believe that you are capable of such an act. Rei was devastated. She had cried all night. You changed her Tasuki."  
  
Hotohori stared at the humbled man and finally lowered his sword. "She loved you too, you know."  
  
Tasuki had the gall to smirked, but the spark of hope was there in his eyes. "Really, Highness, if she loved me too then why'd she go? Why do I feel as if she's never coming back?"  
  
Hotohori sheathed his sword and turned his back. "You really are a fool, dear friend." Hotohori walked away fading into his ghost form, finally convinced that Tasuki was man enough to deserve the lady goddess.  
  
"Highness, playing match maker now are we?"  
  
Hotohori only smiled at the hovering ghost of Nuriko.  
  
Meanwhile at the bushes, Mina was musing over what had just occurred when a sudden popping sound scared the wits out of her.  
  
"That was pretty intense, no da."  
  
Mina was so startled at Chichiri's sudden appearance that she stumbled backwards. Luckily, Chichiri was fast enough to catch her head before it hit the hard ground.  
  
Mina blinked from the closeness of the monk's face. "Do you always wear that mask, Chichiri?"  
  
For the first time, the wandering monk, also known as Chichiri of the Suzaku Sichiseishi, was speechless. It wasn't from the lack of words, but from the lack of breath. The girl in his arms had breathtaking beauty. He already noticed that since her appearance, but he never really looked at her this close.in his embrace.  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri was taken out of his revelry when he felt Mina's hands trying to take off his mask. He became tensed and Mina felt it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry your mask off."  
  
"It's ok." He rather said to her distantly and it quite annoyed Mina.  
  
"Did I really offend you that much? If so I'm really sorry." She pushed away his helping hands and stood herself up. There's no way this masked fellow was going to ruin her happy demeanor just because he couldn't elaborate what the hell made him so cold towards her.  
  
.it was a just mask!  
  
Chichiri watched as the blond girl walked away from him. He didn't get exactly what made him act as if she was harming him. She didn't do anything, and yet he couldn't keep his fear from turning into cold indifference towards her. He never felt this side of himself since.since his fiancé declined to marry him.  
  
Chichiri stood up and with one last look, he bowed his head towards the direction of Mina.  
  
"You didn't offend me."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jedite was pissed. He had felt her disappearance. Someone had interfered with his plan and took away Rei from him again.  
  
The negaverse general snarled. He already planned to tear the heart out of the Suzaku warrior called Tasuki. Rei's sudden disappearance only heightened his resolve. He could bring her back again, with the help of Metallia's energy trapped in a cylindrical dome for him to control as he pleased. However, he needed the energy to conquer the Universe of the Four Gods once and for all and not to mention that the Suzaku warriors were going to be a pain in the bottom. Yes, he knew that Suzaku's chosen warriors were strong, but trickery and cunningness were his best advantage against them. Didn't he just throw them like a bag of garbage before? He thought of that scene again and laughed at the surprised face of the red head named Tasuki. Jedite laughed even more. A brilliant idea just occurred to him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Serenity did their best to cheer Rei up, but the sadness in her eyes could not be erased. It's already been almost two months since her "rescue" from the Universe of the Four Gods. The Princess of Mars was not the same person she was before her disappearance. Despite Rei's constant devotion to her five-in-the-morning meditation in front of her sacred fire, whenever Serenity pushed her far enough to produce a tongue lashing fight with her, the fire in Mars's eyes was not there. The two remaining inner senshi and the Queen of the Silver Millennium had no clue what to do.  
  
Rei felt empty. She had never felt such emptiness this profound before, not even when she lost her family during the Great Battle. She knew what to do but she's just afraid to embrace and accept her destiny. Now here she was again in front of her sacred fire, reading it over and over again for the past several weeks and trying to figure out how to contact Mina. She didn't want to admit it but a certain red head kept intruding her thoughts, thus swaying her concentration often. She really was quite unstable.  
  
Since arriving back at the Silver Millennium, she noticed instantly that one of her bonded best friends was missing. The puzzlement in her eyes was answered by Makoto. After the Princess of Jupiter's brief summary, Rei exploded into her popular temper and demanded for Mina to return back at once. Unfortunately, even the guardian of the time and space didn't appear to provide the only solution for Mina to get back. On top of that she wanted justice. It had been a bane of her existence to pursue justice for the sakes of her family, her people and her peace of mind. Now that Jedite finally showed himself, everyone in that world was in danger, especially.especially the person whom Rei loved.  
  
Tasuki.  
  
Rei's nights also seemed to be filled with her soul mate. She had been so emotional lately. She couldn't seem to depend wholeheartedly with her best friends anymore. Nevertheless, their constant support touched her, like always in the past. The link between her and Tasuki could never be broken and she could even feel it growing stronger despite the distance between them.  
  
"Princess, you need to eat your breakfast. The others are waiting for you."  
  
The light whispers of one of Rei's guardians shattered her concentration. "Ugh, Deimos, you know better than to interrupt me in here."  
  
"Sorry princess but the others insisted that I fetch you now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Rei grumbled under her breath.  
  
Deimos, one of the loyal appointed guardians to Rei, only shook her head both with amusement and concern etched on her forehead.  
  
"Our princess has matured greatly." Phobos, Rei's other guardian appeared beside Deimos.  
  
"I know.did you notice her physical change too?"  
  
Phobos nodded her head, also looking at Rei's direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina's first youma fight in Universe of the Four Gods happened in the second week of her stay at Konan. Ami's ingenious device alerted her whenever a youma happened to cause havoc.  
  
The sudden beeping signal from her device startled the occupants in the hall where the seven warriors of Suzaku, their priestess, and herself were discussing how to deal with the enemy.  
  
"I have to go guys." Mina jumped from her seat and rushed towards the door, only to be halted by Chichiri.  
  
"We're coming with you." The blank mask said to her.  
  
Mina was both amused and disappointed. The latter surprised her that she should feel such .but she told herself that's because Chichiri hid his real self behind a mask. It was just like Mina to think that since she was used to people shedding their illusions when they're around her. It was fitting to say that her personality spoke volume when it came to revealing one's true self, one's true intention, and one's true heart. That's why she's called the senshi of love.  
  
Mina sighed yet again. "I'm sure Rei already told you this. Only the power of the senshi can defeat the negaverse. With your powers, it will take a little longer to kill a youma or two." With the looks the warriors were giving her, Mina didn't get a chance to finish her speech. "All right, all right, you can join me but don't complain to me when you have missing limbs."  
  
The ghosts just grinned, but the living ones groaned.  
  
Chichiri helped Mina with the device to locate the enemy that's probably already causing havoc somewhere. Mina was cool about it and ignored the annoying mask hovering close to her face.  
  
Chichiri transported everyone (except Miaka who was mad for being left out and who finally agreed to stay at the palace after several tries from Taka) at the desert. Everyone had a bad feeling that something was quiet wrong.  
  
"Why the desert? There's nothing here." The healer Mitsukake finally spoke.  
  
Mina glanced at the boys and simply said "It's a trap."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The breakfast went quite peacefully. The three princesses and the queen were now sitting in the veranda, enjoying a serene morning. Serenity noticed that Rei looked kind of pale.  
  
"Rei, are you all right?"  
  
It took a while to swallow some air into her lungs before she could answer and placate her queen.  
  
"Have you been feeling ill lately?" Serenity asked cautiously.  
  
With a nod from Rei, a smile grazed the queen's face. She looked at Ami and Makoto and they also knew what was going on. Rei, on the other hand, seemed to be concentrating to keep her food from escaping her stomach.  
  
The silence went on for a bit longer when finally the Princess of Mars realized what was going on. How could she be so blind to the changes in her body? She's been mulling over her predicament that she became oblivious to even herself. A pang of something she couldn't name enveloped her senses that she felt both nauseous and happy. It's just as well since her inner turmoil was both uncertain and sure. Rei looked up at the people so dear to her and saw the support and happiness etched on their faces. She never doubted them to abandon her ever and that hope to reach her light, her destiny, opened even wider.  
  
For the first time since she came back to the Silver Millennium, Rei smiled.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Her best friends hugged her but careful not to crush her. Tears were streaming from their eyes. Pain mixed with joy as the bonded friends continued to share and support the agony and longing of their fiery princess.  
  
"Hey girl, you know we'll always be there for you right?" Makoto exclaimed through the bouts of tears she was trying to stifle. "But man! If that Tasuki guy were here, I'll pound him to bits and pieces!"  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami's quite amused reprimand only added to the hilarity and seriousness of the situation.  
  
"I.I found him, yet I don't know if I could..if I could."  
  
"We know, Rei, but the deed is already done and it is better to leave it in the past." A hurt expression from Rei made Serenity paused. "But you can't change the fact that he is your soul mate, the man you're heart, body, and soul belong to."  
  
Serenity clutched Rei's closed fists. "It's going to be all right Rei-chan. Just learn to trust again."  
  
Rei closed her eyes for a bit. "It's hard.it's just hard to be able to."  
  
Serenity remembered how painful and hard it was for Rei to finally reveal what happened to her. It shocked them for the things that Rei went through were so unforgivable. Serenity grimaced, remembering how Makoto reacted. It was definitely a good thing that Tasuki was not present at that moment. Ami, on the other hand, stayed reserved and calm, but if one looked closely at her eyes, that person would have frozen to death. Nonetheless, she herself portrayed an uncommon anger that was only reserved whenever the people she loved were hurt.and that's not very consistent nowadays since the last Great Battle.  
  
Rei's suffering had affected them all. They wanted to erase that pain, but despite their efforts, Rei remained so un-Rei like. Makoto, Ami, and Serenity, even Mina who already knew the basics of what happened to Rei, knew that there's only one solution to their best friend's dilemma.  
  
"You love him don't you Rei?"  
  
Rei wanted to deny it, but ever since.ever since their bonding she had felt it. The proof that Tasuki was her soul mate just grew and grew. The bonding of their bodies just entwined their souls and Rei had realized it then. The feeling was already there, it was just that she's blinded by the mission and the constant bickering they threw at each other. But even those mockeries, those non-stop insults, the fire was already burning inside her, telling her that her heart was changing. Tasuki was her partner for life, the man whom her everything belonged to and the father of the child she's carrying.  
  
New tears streamed down her face. "Yes, I love him. Damn it! I love him despite everything."  
  
The friends huddled together again to comfort Rei.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Makoto who was wiping both her face and Rei's managed to choke out her question.  
  
Rei smiled again through her tears. She didn't need any words to know that her friends agreed with her.  
  
At her shrine, where her sacred fire was forever burning, Rei felt the tremors within her. It felt as if her own sacred fire was trying to burn her. It was trying to tell her something.  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Serenity looked at each other, knowing that Rei was totally focused with her reading. They waited until Rei spoke to them of what she saw. She was trembling from what the fire revealed to her.  
  
Tasuki's in danger.  
  
Rei had doubts if she had the power to transport herself, but she asked everyone anyway to combine their powers in order for her to get back to the Universe of the Four Gods. She was sure that she needed something from that world as some kind of a connection device to focus her power. She didn't need anything tangible, however, for she's already carrying it.her connection to that world.her and Tasuki's child.  
  
Serenity interrupted Rei from doing what she was about to do.  
  
Serenity's cue finally came. She secretly went to the time gates to seek Sailor Pluto right after Rei revealed her painful experience. After the Queen of the Silver Millennium asked, or rather demanded, to give her the key to the Universe of the Four Gods, Pluto just smiled secretly.  
  
Serenity hid the key until Rei was ready to accept her destiny. She already told Makoto and Ami of her plan and they both readily agreed.  
  
"Rei here's something from me, but promise that you won't open it until you get back to that world." Ami handed a velvety package to Rei, who was a little surprised at the mischief she saw behind her blue-haired friend's smile.  
  
Rei had this confuse look on her face. She didn't get why Ami was giving her a present. It's not even her birthday yet and on top of it the action seemed kind of bizarre since they were supposed to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"Thanks Ami-chan, but." Rei was further surprised at the fierce hug the Princess of Mercury gave her.  
  
"Be careful and be happy Rei-chan." Ami tried to smile through her tears.  
  
Serenity stepped up and held her dear friend's sweaty palm and disclosed to her the portal key.  
  
"That's Sailor Pluto's key! How." Rei's heart beat quite rapidly after seeing her only hope to save the people, the person she held dear.  
  
"It's a long story, but Pluto grudgingly gave it to me. I'm her queen for Selene's sake and she must obey me." A wink from Serenity closed everyone's gaping mouths. That was surprising to hear Serenity taking advantage of her station. She never did it before, but when it came to fulfilling one of her best friend's destinies, there was no denying her.  
  
A nervous, yet goofy laughter erupted from the group.  
  
"And here's my going away present to you Rei-chan."  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan, but you guys didn't have to give me anything. It's not like we won't see each other again."  
  
"We love you Rei and we just want to give you a little bit of something."  
  
Rei just rolled her eyes, knowing her best friends these so called 'a little bit of something' tends to be not what they seemed to be.  
  
"Ready Rei-chan?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready anymore, but yes I'm eager to face any obstacles that are going to be thrown at me." Rei looked at her long time friends again and couldn't stop another batch of tears from falling.  
  
"I really am getting emotional am I?" She laughed at her own statement.  
  
"Oh Rei." Serenity hugged her fiery best friend once more. Wiping away her tears, Serenity gave her a wonderfully covered round box. "Here's my own present for you."  
  
The queen of the Silver Millennium raised her hand and chanted the right words to transport Rei to the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
For the sake of Rei's happiness, they were willing to let go of her. It didn't matter how great the distance was going to be between them, their hearts would always be together. Who knows.they would see each other again someday...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's about time, Mars." Pluto said quietly to herself, watching the gates as the senshi of Mars appeared just on time. She already knew that Venus couldn't handle Jedite alone, it's was just a matter of time that Mars realized that her own destiny was in the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight was not as intense as Mina had expected it to be. Sailor Venus alone had defeated the youma in one single blow with her "Love Me Chain" attack.  
  
Everyone, however, still felt something was terribly wrong.  
  
Sailor Venus felt a bitter tang in the air, the same sense she felt during the Great Battle.  
  
I see.  
  
"Well Jedite, are you going to show your ugly face here or not?! Still hiding behind that despicable bitch Metallia?!"  
  
As the leader of the senshi, Venus was responsible for her team's well- being. The Great Battle that was initiated by the dark entity called Metallia tested her limits, but she with her senshi's help prevailed. Metallia was nonetheless destroyed, but not totally, as proof of that unsavory extract she could feel.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Hissed Jedite as he appeared in front of the heroes. His eyes avoided Venus for a second to gaze at his intended target.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Jedite!"  
  
Jedite grinned evilly, "I'm sorry if I'm lacking the courtesy to be polite senshi, but I came here to eliminate some obstacles."  
  
Tasuki didn't miss that insinuation directed towards him, and the red head had the gall to grin earning him an approval from his comrades. At least his fire was back in front of his enemy.  
  
Venus also didn't miss that hint. Jedite, she guessed, must have known that Tasuki was Rei's soul mate.  
  
"Venus crescent beam!"  
  
Jedite easily blocked it.  
  
"You really think you can hurt me with that Venus?!" Jedite laughed even harder. "Nothing can beat me now"  
  
For once in her life as a senshi, Venus didn't doubt what Jedite said. The power of Metallia was backing him. Even if it was not as powerful as during the Great Battle where Serenity's silver crystal was needed, she couldn't stop Jedite by herself.  
  
Why didn't Pluto tell me this before?  
  
The guys seem to notice this and they didn't hesitate to throw their own powers at the blue-eyed enemy.  
  
Jedite smirked at the orange clad senshi's reaction. "I'll come again to finish you off later Venus." The general then turned towards his intended target.  
  
"Run Tasuki!" Venus yelled at the enraged red head.  
  
"I'll not run away from this mother f*&%&$&%*&er!" Tasuki yelled back as he prepared his tessen to counter attack the probable blow from Jedite.  
  
Jedite just smiled further at him. "I can't imagine why Rei is fond of you..I just can't imagine. A puny little thing like you. Rei needs a strong man, like me. Rei will belong again to me!"  
  
"Rei was never yours to begin with, nega trash!" Venus was angry at the man's chauvinistic proclamation about her best friend. She wanted to scream that Jedite already lost his claim to her fiery fellow senshi. Rei had now found her soul mate in Tasuki. Venus smiled, thinking of the belittling words Jedite had just said 'puny little thing like you'. She's thinking of what would Jedite's reaction would be when he found out the result of the bonded mates' inner powers. Unfortunately, Tasuki was new to this.  
  
Rei would be the only one to teach him to unleash that power.  
  
Jedite ignored Venus and looked at the red seishi.  
  
Tasuki wasn't paying attention to his comrades' warnings. He was on fire. How dare this piece of shit claimed Rei was his. Just the thought of Rei in this bastard's arms made his blood boil. Rei was his woman and he would never ever let this blue-eyed scum take her.  
  
Jedite didn't see it coming. It came so fast that he didn't even have a chance to blink. He was hit.  
  
Where did that come from?!  
  
"Damn!" Cursed Tasuki. He was surprise at his own show of fire power, but he aimed it a little too high. His stunned position gave Jedite a chance to counter back.  
  
The others saw the attack coming and this time they were ready, not to be caught unaware again.  
  
Chichiri managed to build a shield around Tasuki and the rest of the gang attacked with all their mights. However, despite Jedite's injury the power of Metallia was stronger than them. Jedite merely deflected them.  
  
Summoning the dark powers of the negaverse, he blasted the warriors. Grimacing with his own pain, Jedite directed his attention back to Tasuki.  
  
"Now, you die!"  
  
"Flame sniper!"  
  
More surprises were on Jedite and he didn't like it one single bit. He was already weakening from his relentless blockings. He had been burned badly before and the wounds he would receive would be even more severe if he couldn't get out of his beloved's inferno.  
  
Calling out for help to his unlikely ally, Jedite took one more glimpse at the couple.  
  
"REI!" Jedite yelled his pain, his promise before he disappeared.  
  
Rei, who was in her senshi form, transported just in time to prevent Jedite's dark power to kill her soul mate. She appeared right in front of Tasuki.  
  
"Rei" "Tasuki"  
  
The couple said at the same time and blushed as a result.well more like a scowl coming from Tasuki.  
  
Rei could have said more but Tasuki put his finger on her lips. She was stunned by the longing and something else that's so profound she couldn't seem to breathe.  
  
Tasuki wasn't even aware that he pulled Rei to him and held her so close, as if she was his only life support. Nothing else mattered as long as his beloved was there within his arms. All he could think of was that Rei was back and he would never let her go, no mater how long it would take for him to earn her trust, her love. He would kill anybody who dared touch her. He vowed that no one would ever claim her, especially that slime Jedite.  
  
"Tasuki, I can't breathe."  
  
Tasuki eased his hold a little, but his arms remained on her hips. Rei was giving him a confuse glare with those beautiful eyes of hers and he wanted to smile.  
  
My fire brand is back.  
  
Rei wanted to hold him back but it was still hard for her to show what she really felt for him. She really did want to touch his face and look at his wonderful eyes forever. A strand of his red hair fell over his eyes and she was itching to show him how much she yearned to caress it away. Still, she held back.  
  
Tasuki was not discouraged however. He pulled Rei back within his arms and bent his head at the hollow of her neck. Tasuki couldn't help feeling so relieved and so complete just holding his woman. He didn't even notice that he managed to lift Rei off the ground as he held her to him and cradled her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair.  
  
Rei felt warmed by his action. She could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck, felt his lips brushed lightly. His strong arms wound around her, clinging around her waist, massaging her hair. He was so warm, so tender that Rei just wanted to surrender, yet she didn't want to.  
  
The rest of the gang felt elated. They managed to ignore their hurts as they watched their fiery comrade hugged Rei as if nothing could separate him from her.  
  
"MARS!" Venus rushed to her best friend, ecstatic to see her even though she shouldn't have gone with the trouble to get back and be in danger again.  
  
Tasuki let go of Rei to let the rushing blond gain her fire brand's attention. He watched the two hugged each other. He watched his woman laughed and happy. He couldn't help but grinned and smirked too. Doubts started to plague him. He wanted Rei to smile like that to him, he wanted Rei to be happy around him. He wondered if Rei would truly be his. Tasuki could still feel Rei's resistance to him, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to be here with him. Did she come back.for him? He told himself that Rei had a mission to annihilate the enemy called the negaverse. Was that the only reason she came back? But those glorious amethyst eyes of hers told him otherwise.  
  
Tasuki held that hope dearly within his heart.  
  
Meanwhile the best friends finally finished their hugging. Mina was surprised, really surprised. Rei sensed that her blond friend became stiff, then giddy all of a sudden. Before Mars could utter a single word to ask what the hell was wrong with her, Mina jumped around with glee.  
  
"Oh Selene! This is wonderful! Rei why didn't you tell me you're pregnant!"  
  
That clumsy revelation froze everyone, especially the father of the unborn child.  
  
Well everyone, that's it for now! Happy New Year again!!!  
  
~fleur~ 


End file.
